Amor por una equivocación
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: Kagome Higurashi es una exitosa reportera y pronto se casara, pero un viaje de trabajo a Londres cambiara todo, cuando conozca por accidente al empresario Sesshomaru Taisho.
1. Kagome Higurashi

Eran apenas las 8 de la mañana cuando Kagome salió de su apartamento en el centro de Tokio hacia su trabajo, tomo su bicicleta (pues el edificio donde trabajaba no quedaba muy lejos de allí) y en cuestión de media hora llegó como siempre temprano para comenzar el día laboral.

Kagome trabajaba en la revista Corazón de Mujer, ella era la encargada de la sección de cocina, su trabajo consistía desde poner fáciles y divertidas recetas para toda ocasión hasta los reportajes de las diferentes convenciones culinarias alrededor de toda Asia y Europa, justo en esos momentos se encontraba haciendo los preparativos para el viaje que tendría que hacer a Londres donde sería la próxima convención dentro de dos semanas. Al terminar eso y habiendo entregado las recetas y una que otra noticia de su sección, Kagome salió de su trabajo más temprano que otros días y aprovecho que terminó pronto para quedar a comer con Koga, su mejor amigo desde secundaria.

-¡Kagome!, ¿Llegaste hace mucho?-le preguntó su amigo después de darle un ligero beso en la mejlla-

-no, casi acabo de llegar Koga-le respondió está sonriendo-

Llego el mesero y los guio hasta la mesa que Koga siempre reservaba para comer, ambos pidieron la comida y cuando se la trajeron comenzaron de nuevo su plática.

-y dime, ¿cuándo te iras a la convención, Kagome?

-pues dentro de tres días, ¿por?-le respondió mientras tomaba bocado-

-mm solo curiosidad, sabes cómo te extraño en esos viajes-le respondió tomándola de la mano-

-lo sé, a mí me pasa igual-le sonrió , aun sabiendo que eso no era del todo cierto-

Siguieron comiendo y Kagome noto un poco nervioso a Koga, pero no le dio mucha importancia, pues siempre que se iba de viaje él se ponía igual, pues desconfiaba de los aviones desde la vez que le toco una tormenta viajando hacia España y tuvo que aplazar el viaje casi un mes, para cuando llegó el postre se dio cuenta que no era el que había pedido.

-disculpa-le dijo al mesero-pero este no es el postre que pedí

-dejalo Kagome, yo lo pedi para ti-le dijo Koga- se puede retirar y gracias-le dijo al mesero-

-y ¿a que se debe esto?-pregunto extrañada-

-pruebalo y lo sabras-le dijo el-

Kagome así lo hizo y al primer bocado se dio cuenta que traía algo metálico en la boca, cuando lo escupio con sorpresa vio que era un anillo con lo que parecían ser diamantes.

-Koga, esto es-dijo ella sorprendida, sabia que Koga la quería mas que a una amiga, pero jamas pensó que se le declararía-

-es solo una muestra de lo que siento por ti-le dijo el un poco sonrojado-

-pero Koga tu y yo apenas nos conocemos-le dijo esta-

-eso no es cierto, llevamos años conociéndonos

-si, pero como amigos, nunca como algo mas

-eso no importa Kagome, yo te amo desde hace mucho y tu lo sabes, además yo me e dado cuente que tu sientes lo mism, por ello-se levanto y se arrodillo ante Kagome-¿te casarías conmigo Kagome Higurashi?

-kagome lo vio a los ojos y pudo no tar lo ilusionado que estaba Koga, es cierto ella lo quería mas que a nada incluso podría decirse que estaba enamorada de él, pero no llegaba a amarlo en realidad, mas pensó que eso con el tiempo lo lograría a hacer así que. . –claro que sí Koga, me casare contigo-le dijo con una sonrisa-

El muchacho la beso y le puso el anillo de compromiso mas feliz que nunca.

Pasaron los tres días y Kagome se encontraba en el aeropuerto con Sango y Koga, la primera su hermana y el segundo su ahora prometido, se despidió de ambos como ya era costumbre y subio al avión que la llevaría a su destino sin imaginar lo que viviría allá.


	2. Sesshomaru Taisho

Sesshomaru Taisho era un empresario exitoso, manejaba junto con su hermano menor la compañía que su padre había fundado en su juventud. Tenia una vida tranquila y era dentro de lo que cabe feliz, estaba a unos meses de casarse con Kagura Onigumo, la hija de uno de los socios de la empresa y justo en esos momentos se encontraba comiendo con ella.

-pero te digo cielo, opino que seria mejor la luna de miel en el caribe, donde es un ambiente tropical y caluroso a pasarnos dos meses por toda Europa con su clima frío y nublado-le comentaba ella mientras comían en su apartamento-

-como tu quieras Kagura, pero te recuerdo que eso lo podemos ver después de mi viaje-le dijo ya aburrido de su platica-

-esta bien, como veo que no te interesa lo organizare yo, pero sigo sin entender porque tienes que ir a Londres si puedes mandar a Inuyasha en tu lugar

-por que mi hermano no sabe nada de ese proyecto ya que yo lo inicie-le dijo terminando de comer y levantándose para irse- asiq ue me tengo que ir ya por que tengo aun algunas cosas que arreglar para el viaje-la beso ligeramente en los labios y se fue-

-para cuando nos casemos me asegurare de que no salgas tanto sin mi-dijo ella sabiendo que no la escucharía-

Sesshomaru tomo un taxi y le dio la dirección de su casa, mientras llamaba a su secretaria para ver si ya estaba todo listo, pues ella era algo torpe con eso de los viajes al ser nueva en la empresa.

-Oficina de Sesshomaru Taisho, ¿ en que puedo ayudarle?-oyó que decía ella-

-soy yo Ayame, ¿ya está mi reservación en el hotel y mi boleto de avión?- le preguntó-

-si señor Taisho ya deben de estar en su casa, el señor Inuyasha me dijo que el se los entregaría hoy cuando llegara- le aviso-

-esta bien, gracias Ayame, recuerda que tienes que aplasar todas mis reuniones y las mas urgentes pasárselas a mi hermano, terminado eso te puedes retirar-le dijo-

-si señor, entendido, que tenga un buen viaje-se despidió esta y ambos colgaron-

Sesshomaru pago al taxi y bajo hacia su casa, al entrar efectivamete su boleto de avión y la dirección del hotel estaban en su mesa del recibidor con algunas notas y papeleo para firmar que su hermano le había dejado, se cambio su traje por ropa mas comoda y reviso el tabajo que tenia pendiente, preparo de cenar, mientras comia reviso y firmo los papeles que le dejo Inuyasha, preparo su maleta y se acostó a dormir. Al siguiente día se arreglo, paso a la oficina a dejar los papeles y se fue directo al aeropuerto, allí tomo el vuelo que iba a Londres sin pensar que todo iba a cambiar. . .


	3. la misma habitacion? eso es un error

Cuando Kagome salió del aeropuerto se encontraba lloviendo a canaros, corrió hacia los taxis y rápidamente consiguió uno que la llevara al hotel donde tenia reservación,

-al Hotel New Live por favor-le dijo al conductor en un perfecto inglés-

El taxi la llevo y ella le pago, bajo y fue a recepción.

-bienvenida, ¿tiene reservación?-le pregunto la señorita que la atendio-

-si a nombre de Higurashi- la chica busco en su computadora y luego sonrio-

-si su habitación es la 230 en la segunda planta-le informo mientras le daba la llave-

-gracias-y se fue allí seguida del botones que traía su equipaje-

Al llegar a la habitación acomodo su ropa en el closet que había en la habitación y decidio tomase un baño relajante, saco su pijama y la ropa interior y se metio al baño, dejo que se llenara la bañera y le rocio un poco de aceite de lavanda, se desvistió y se metio relajándose por completo.

Por otro lado Sesshomaru apenas había llegado al hotel y fue a la recepcion donde un joven lo atendio.

-¿tiene reservación?-le pregunto-

-si esta a nombre de Taisho-le dijo-

-el chico busco en la computadora y le dijo-si, aquí esta, su habitación es la 230 en la segunda planta, el botones lo llevara a ella y disfrute su estancia-le dijo dandole la llave copia de la misma ya que no había encontrado la otra-

Sesshomaru la tomo y fue con el botones, quien le abrió la puerta, dejando su equipaje dentro y saliendo enseguida.

Cuando Sesshomaru fue a guardar su ropa en el armario que había se dio cuenta que allí ocupando la mitad había ropa de mujer, supuso que era ropa olvidada, como ya le había ocurrido varias veces y se dedico a guardar la suya mientras pensaba en hablar y avisar a la recepción de ese descuido, mas antes quiso tomar un baño pues el volar lo tensaba ya que nunca le había gustado, además de que le esperaba un día bastante ocupado mañana.

Cuando se dirigio al baño con la mitad de los botones de la camisa abiertos escucho algo así como que alguien cantaba, mas pensó que seria alguien en el pasillo y abrió la puerta metiéndose al baño, cuando oyo un grito de mujer allí mismo y al voltear hacia la bañera la vio, una chica de no mas de veintitrés, cabello azabache recogido en un chongo, piel clara y grandes ojos chocolate estaba dentro de su bañera.

-¿usted que hace en mi habitación?-le pregunto sorprendido y algo apenado al ver que lo único que tapaba el cuerpo de la chica eran las burbujas en la bañera-

Kagome igualmente estaba en shock, pues antes de qque aquel joven la interrumpiera ella estab tranquilaente tomando un baño y cantando, cuando oyo ruidos venir de su habitación pensó que sería el encargado de la limpieza o algo así, así que no le tomo importancia y se puso a cantar más fuerte, oyó que abrían la puerta y al ver que alguien entraba en su baño grito, cuando vio que ese alguien era un joven de como veinticinco, veintiséis años, piel bronceada, cabello largo hasta debajo de los hombros extrañamente plateado, cuerpo musculoso pero sin ser exagerado y ojos dorados se quedó como petrificada. Oyó que este le pregunto que hacia ella en su habitación y fue allí donde reacciono.

-¿Cómo que en su habitación?, esta es mi habitación-le respondió sorprendida-

-no, lo lamento pero esta habitación es mía así que debería salir de aquí-le dijo Sess-

-mire, esta habitación es mía y si no le molesta lo podríamos hablar después de que me vista-vio como el se sonrojaba un poco y asentía con una cabeceada-¿podría pasarme esa toalla por favor?

-eh, si claro-la tomo y sela medio acerco volteando a otro lado, pues temia ver algo que no debía-

-no la alcanzo acerquela, por favor-le dijo-

-el la acerco mas y después que la tomara salio de allí, no sin antes decirle-llamare a recepción para arreglar esto lo mas pronto posible

-esta bien, pero ya salga-le dijo también algo sonrojada-

Apenas hubo salido Sesshomaru, Kagome suspiro, se lavo el jabon que aun tenia y se empezó a vestir, mientras que afuera Sesshomaru marcaba a recepción y pedia hablar con el gerente.

-si, mire a habido alguna equivocación, tal parece que a mi y a otra persona nos dieron la misma habitación…..ya veo, ¿y no podrían darme otra habitación?...bueno entonces consíganme una en otro hotel. . .¡como que sobre vendidos!. . .no ya déjelo ya vere que hago-colgo enojado y en esos momentos salio Kagome con una pijama azul oscuro y el cabello trenzado-

-¿y que le dijeron?

-pues que por un error nos dieron la misma habitación pues están sobrevendidos los cuartos-le dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá que había cerca de la cama-

-eso ya lo sabíamos,¿ algo mas?

-si, que no podremos conseguir otra habitación debido a que como es temporada de convenciones y reuniones todos los hoteles están igual

-bueno, pues ni que hacer-dijo mientras quitaba algunos cojines de la cama y los ponía en el sofá con Sesshomaru-tendra que pasar aquí la noche

-¿y donde supone usted que duerma?

-pues allí en el sofá que se ve muy comodo, tenga le doy la otra almohada-le dijo dandole una de las dos almohadas de la cama matrimonial-buenas noches-y dicho eso se acostó y se tapo-

Sesshomaru aun molesto se quito los zapatos y la corbata lo mas ruidosamente que pudo, y se acomodo en el sillón para dormir, claro que como el no estaba acostumbrado a tanto cojin tiro todos los cojines al suelo y solo se quedo con la almohada, durmiéndose enseguida.

A la mañana siguiente el golpeteo de la puerta lo despertó pero se hizo el dormido al escuchar a la chica que se levantaba y preparaba lo que era su desayuno, se volteo y abrió los ojos viendo como ella se preparaba café.

-vaya, ya despertó, ¿durmió bien?- le pregunto sonriendo apenas obteniendo un gruñido de parte de él- oh no sea gruñón, ande levantese, tome un poco de café y de la comida que nos trajeron-le animo-

-se levanto pesadamente y fue a por un poco de café, le dio un sorbo y lo dejo en la charola-tomaré un baño-le aviso a la chica, cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar-

-¡no conteste!-le dijo al ver que él iba a tomar el teléfono-que tal si es para mí, no sabría decir que hace usted en mi habitación-entonces ella se acerco para contestar-

-¡no conteste!, y si es para mi tampoco sabría que decir de su presencia aquí- y ambos al no poder contestar se empezaron a reír-

El teléfono sono dos veces mas mientras ellos desayunaban, aun con la sonrisa que les causaba no poder contestar.

-sabe, podríamos denunciar al hotel por esto diciendo que nos hizo perder un importante negocio-vio como ella solo sonreía como diciendo "no creo que nos crean"-podria ser verdad, puede que la llamada fuese para mi y si fuera así estaría en problemas con mis socios de mi proyecto

-enserio?, bueno puede que la vida no sea justa con algunas personas, ¿no lo cree?-le menciono ella, cuando vio su reloj- ¡cielos ya es tarde!

-¿tarde para que?

-para mi trabajo

-¿trabajas en Londres y te hospedas en un hotel?

-no, se podria decir que es solo trabajo temporal

-sabes, me acabo de dar cuenta que dormimos juntos y ni siquiera se tu nombre

-oh, pues, soy Kagome Higurashi, reportera de Corazón de Mujer encargada de la sección de gastronomía-le dijo ofreciéndole la mano como saludo- ¿y usted?

-Sesshomaru Taisho, co-director de las empresas Shikon-y le dio la mano en saludo-


	4. ¿amigos, conocidos o algo mas?

Despues de haber desayunado tanto Sesshomaru como Kagome llamaron a sus respectivos trabajos para saber si los habian intentado localizar, a Kagome le dijeron que no y a Sesshomaru le avisaron que si bien no lo habian llamado era bueno que él llamara pues ese día lo tenia libre ya que uno de sus socios no habia llegado por que su avión se retraso al haber caido en una tormenta camino para Londres. Los dos sabian que si no eran las llamadas del trabajo podrian ser de sus respectivas parejas, pero por alguna razón cuando ambos se preguntaron si habian sido del trabajo mintieron con que si.

Como ese día Sesshomaru lo tenia libre decidio acompañar a Kagome al evento de apertura de la convención y aprovecho para conocerla mejor.

-y dime Kagome ¿por qué elegiste ese trabajo?-le pregunto mientras caminaban por un parque público de camino a la apertura-

-pues. . por que me encanta conocer otros lugares, sus costumbres y tradiciones, y pues este trabajo me permite viajar mucho en Asia y Europa y pues la gastronomía de cada país o incluso de cada ciudad es diferente y habla de las costumbres del mismo, ademas de que siempre me ha gustado cocinar-le respondio con una sonrisa-y tu Sesshomaru, ¿Por qué elegiste ese trabajo eh?

-pues por que era lo que se esperaba de mi, mi padre fundo esa empresa y desde pequeño se me dijo que yo seria el que ocupase su lugar cuando fuera mayor, aunque como todos empeze desde el puesto mas bajo en la empresa para demostrarle a mi padre que podia manejarla igual o mejor que él

-vaya, lo lamento pero eso suena como que lo haces mas a fuerza que por ganas

-en parte si, pero no creas, a mi me gusta mi trabajo ya que se que la empresa shikon es muy importante para mi padre y ahora lo es para mi, aunque no te eh de mentir que aunque estudie para dirigir la empresa, tambien estudie pintura y música, los cuales son ahora mis pasatiempos preferidos

-vaya, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien Sesshomaru, pues tambien son mis pasatiempos preferidos, claro sin contar la danza-se sonrieron y siguieron platicando mientras entraban a la apertura.

-Japón-

Koga se encontraba frente a su telefono viendolo impacientemente, hasta que este sono.. .

-Bueno, ¿Sango a ti te contesto?

-no lo lamento Koga pero Kagome tiene el cel apagado y en el hotel me dijeron que ya habia salido, lo siento pero hasta que nos llame ella no la podremos contactar

-pero ¿crees que le paso algo?, normalmente tiene el cel prendido y nos llama al menos una vez al día

-tranquilizate cuñadito, seguro esta emocionada por volver a estar en Londres, ya sabes que desde lo de su papá no habia ido para allá

-si tienes razón, nos vemos luego Sango

-adios cuñadto

Ambos colgaron y mientras Sango se preguntaba que le ocurría a su hermana, Koga no podia estar mas inseguro y nervioso, al fin habia logrado lo que tanto tiempo soño, comprometerse con su querida Kagome, pero no estaria tranquilo hasta que ella fuera la señora Kagome Wolf.

mientras que en el otro lado de la ciudad una tambien desesperada Kagura hablaba con su padre Naraku Onigumo.

-te lo digo papá, llame hoy a Sesshomaru y no me contesto, y luego hable a su trabajo y que cres, me dijeron que hoy tenia el día libre, asi que ni como localizarlo, el cel lo trae apagado, ¡pero ya vera cuando me case con el lo mantendre controlado, no saldra sin mi y cuando lo haga me tendra que llamar cada hora!- le decia toda molesta-

-claro hija, pero eso sera cuando seas la señora Kagura Taisho, por ahora dale libertad, que sienta que lo aceptas tal y como es, sin necesidad de cambiar nada, recuerda que si no te casas con el nuestro sueño de ser los dueños de las empresas shikon se iran a la basura. . y hablando de ello, ¿como va el asunto del embarazo eh?, ¿ya has logrado embarazarte de él para que asi se casen mas pronto y sin excusas?

-no papá aun no, quede de ir dentro de dos días a la clinica para la implantacion del ovulo fecundado, pero tu tranquilo ¿vale?, que para cuando llegue Sesshomaru yo ya estare embarazada

-esta bien, no quiero errores ni fallas Kagura, ya suficiente tengo con el fallo de Kanna con Inuyasha para que ahora tambien tu me desepciones-le dijo en tono molesto-

-no te preocupes padre, todo saldra a la perfección, no te fallaré-le dijo y ambos colgaron-solo espero que todo salga bien

-Londres-

Sesshomaru se encontraba observando a su alrededor mientras Kagome hacía unas entrevistas a algunos invitados importantes como chefs internacionales y estrellas invitadas.

-Vaya, vaya, el gran y frío Sesshomaru Taisho esta aquí, que honor tan grande-le dijo alguien a su espalda-

-la sorpresa es encontrarte a ti aquí Bankotsu, ¿que hace el donjuan de mi primo en un evento de gastronomia?-le pregunto mientras volteaba a verlo-

-pues soy un invitado mas del evento, ya sabes, ser la estrella del momento tiene sus ventajas, como por ejemplo invitarme a este paraiso de mujeres hermosas-le respondio pasando la mirada por entre todos los invitados-

-¿la estrella del momento?, vamos Bankotsu si no mal recuerdo solo hiciste una pelicula hasta ahora, no es para tanto

-una pelicula donde fui el protagonista te recuerdo, y ademas la mas taquillera de lo que va del año-le reprocho-

-no, si mal no recuerdo tu eres uno de los tres protagonistas y apenas vamos a la mitad del año, podrian salir mejores peliculas que la tuya-le dijo este en tono serio y con una sonrisa algo burlona-

Kagome termino de hacer una entrevista y decidio ir por Sesshomaru para ya irse, pues era algo tarde y ninguno traia un sueter lo suficientemente grueso para el frio clima de las noches londinenses (ella traia un conjunto de pantalon de vestir azul oscuro y una blusa de manga larga blanca con una rosa roja estampada en la parte de abajo a la derecha y Sesshomaru traia solo un pantalon de vestir gris, camisa blanca y un saco que hacia juego con el pantalón), cuando iba de regreso a donde lo habia visto se fijo en que estaba platicando con un muchacho al parecer de su misma edad , cabello largo negro agarrado en una trenza, piel bronceada uno o dos tonos menos que Sesshomaru, camisa azul claro y pantalon negro, lo reconocio como Bankotsu Taisho un actor nuevo que apenas habia salido en una pelicula de accion sino se equivocaba.

-eh, disculpe-dijo llegando con ellos, Bankotsu al verla y ver su gafete de reportera penso en que vendrian a entrevistarlo así que le sonrio y se acerco a ella-

- seguro vienes a entrevistarme ¿verdad?, veamos pregunta lo que quieras-le guiño un ojo y Kagome solo se sonrojo un poco, pero por la pena-

-no disculpe pero –no termino de decir la frase pues Sesshomaru la interrumpio-

-no te hagas ilusiones primito, no vino a hacer ninguna entrevista-le dijo y luego volteando a ver a Kagome le pregunto-¿terminaste ya las entrevistas Kagome?-ella cabeceo afirmativamente-entonces sera mejor volver antes de que haga mas frio

Bankotsu se quedo confundido cuando la chica le sonrio a su primo y tomo el brazo que le ofrecia.

-esperen, esperen, esperen-dijo volteando a verlos-¿ustedes dos vinieron juntos?

-eh, si-respondió Kagome algo mas sonrojada-

-somos amigos y como hoy tenia el día libre la acompañe-respondió Sesshomaru a la pregunta que aun no formulaba Bankotsu, pues sabia que posiblemente le preguntara el porque estar con una "amiga" cuando podria estar con su prometida Kagura y por alguna extraña razón no queria que Kagome supiera de ela ni su relación-¿algun problema con eso?

Bankotsu se sorprendio ante tal respuesta, en primera por que su primo no solia "salir con amigas" y en sefgunda por que como era posible que prefiriera salir a una apertura llena de gente a quedarse en el hotel donde se hospedaba disfrutando de alguna lectura, y lo decía por que las ultimas veces que lo habia encontradoasi en viajes el lo habia invitado a pasar una "salida de solteros" y este habia preferido encerrarse en su habitacion a leer, incluso el tenia la idea de que su primo era aburrido, y no es que siempre habia sido así, pero desde que salia con Kagura Onigumo preferia no salir ni con ella. Eh de alli que se le hacia raro que saliese con esa reportera, aunque no negaba que era hermosa, pero su primo no le seria infiel a su prometida, ¿o si?. Seguia el divanhando en sus pensamientos hasta que Sesshomaru le hablo

-y bien ¿algun problema con eso Bankotsu?-le volvio a preguntar, al ver que este se quedo pensativo-

-eh, no ninguno excepto con que no me has presentado a tu amiga-le menciono haciendo un ligero enfasis en la ultima palabra, dandole a entender a Sesshomaru que no le creia que ella lo fuera-

-pues bien Kagome el es mi primo. .

-Bankotsu Taisho para servirle señorita-le interrumpio-¿y usted es?

-Kagome Higurashi, reportera encargada de la seccion de gastronomia de Corazón de Mujer y amiga de Sesshomaru-le respondio esta algo insegura en la ultima frase, pues al decir el nombre de la revista el chico palidecio como si hubiese visto al mismisimo demonio-¿sucede algo?-vio que el chico veia fijamente detrás de ella y entonces volteo-

-¡KAGOME!-grito una chica y se abalanzo a abrazarla-pero Yuca ¿que haces aquí?-le pregunto pues no espero ver a su querida amiga de escuela en e mismo evento-

-pues vine a entrevistar al actor mas guapo del momento ¡Bankotsu Taisho!-le contesto ella muy emocionada y al verlo detrás de su amiga grito feliz y fue a hablar con el-vaya que eres escurridizo eh, desde que empezo el evento te eh estado buscando-le dijo como si se tratase de su amigo del alma aunque en realidad ni se conocian-

-una nueva fan tuya primito-le susurro Sesshomaru a Bankotsu en tono burlon-

-mas bien una loca obsecionada conmigo, llevo todo el evento evitandola y justo cuando vengo a hablar contigo se aparece-le susurro el otro molesto-oye disculpa pero ya me tengo que ir, sera en otr momento la entrevista-le dijo a la chica mientras safaba su brazo de entre los de ella-

-pero si sera muy corta la entrevista y juraía que oi que le darias una a ¡super Kag!-le reprocho esta haciendo berrinche cual niña pequeña-

-¿a quien?-preguntaron los dos chicos-

-a mi-contesto en voz baja Kagome-

-si, eso a ella-la señalo- anda vamos solo una pequeña entrevista-casi le rogo-

-vamos primo, solo sera "una pequeña entrevista", anda no seas malo, ve hombre, aquí te esperamos-le dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona-

-¿enserio?. . esta bien ire, vamos pues-le dijo a la chica que enseguida se le engancho al brazo- ahorita nos vemos-y fue llevado por la chica a quien sabe que lugar-

-bueno, ¿nos vamos ya Kagome?-le pregunto-

-espera, ¿que no nos ibamos a quedar a esperar a tu primo? –le pregunto confundida-

-el sabe que no lo voy a esperar y ademas, ¿enserio crees que tu amiga lo valla a soltar tan pronto con lo emocionada que esta al verlo?

-pues no, supongo que tienes razón, vamos entonces- se pusieron sus respectivos sacos y salieron a la intemperie, hacia frío eso si, pero no tanto como esperaban, así que caminaron de regreso al hotel donde se hospedaban sin sospechar queuno de los tantos molestos paparazzi los estubiera espiando.

-jefe, no me va a creer que pareja es la que encontre en Londres. . no, no es ninguna que no se halla anunciado, mas bien diria que son un par deexitosas personas enamoradas, ya vera, le enviare las fotos hoy mismo, seguro sera una bomba la noticia. . ¿que quienes son?, pues nada mas ni nada menos que el empresario Sesshomaru Taisho y nuestra compañera de oficio Kagome Higurashi, si lo se él estaba con la hija de uno de sus socios, por ello le digo que sera la noticia del momento. . si se las enviare hoy mismo-colgo satisfecho por su gran descubrimiento y decidio tomar algunas fotos mas-esto sera la noticia del momento, ¡seguro! O me dejo de llamar Miroku Hosh-y con algunas tomas mas se fue de alli feliz por su nuevo trabajo-

* * *

><p>Bueno gracias a los que esperaron por el nuevo cap. y por quienes dejaron review, espero recibir tambien en este!<p>

se despide esperando algunos review Kaname Lin-Chan n_n

sayonara!


	5. El pasado de Kagome

Despues de ese primer día, Sesshomaru y Kagome siguieron con las actividades planeadas para su estancia en Londres. Es decir, Kagome salía y hacia entrevistas en la convención o salia a los restaurantes mas importantes de la ciudad, mientras que Sesshomaru iba todos los días a la oficina y se llevaba alli todo el día viendo los avances y pequeños problemas de su proyecto. En todo el día solo se veían en la mañana cuando cada quien se iba a su trtabajo y en la tarde/noche cuando regresaban.

Así se habian pasado ya una semana y media, pero por suerte una tarde mientras Kagome iba de regreso al hotel se encontró con Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru, ¿pero que haces aquí tan temprano?-le pregunto al momento de alcanzarlo antes de que entrara al hotel-

-pues hoy terminamos pronto con el trabajo y decidimos darnos lo que resta del día libre-le decía mientras ambos entraban juntos al hotel, sin sospechar que alguien los vigilaba y tomaba fotos de ellos-

-ya veo, oye como aun es temprano ¿te apetece salir a comer fuera del hotel?

-claro, siempre y cuando no me digas que iremos a algun puesto en la calle que este aquí fuera-le respondio en tono de broma, lo cual era muy raro en él-

-claro que no, iremos a un pequeño pero agradable restaurante, ya veras que te encantará-le dijo mientras se agrarraba del brazo de Sesshomeru y lo jalaba fuera-

Mientras caminaban al restaurante Kagome platicaba con Sesshomaru alegremente, y él, extrañamente reia y platicaba sin su ya acostumbrada cara de indiferencia. Y eso era lo que mas llamaba la atención de quien los seguia, claro que discretamente.

-pero que noticia sera esta-se dijo a si mismo-que bueno que a mi jefe lo convenci con las fotos del otro día si no, ahora estaría buscando a algun artista problemático

Y es que quien los seguia era nada mas y nada menos que Miroku Hosh, el paparazzi que les tomo fotografías el primer día, y ahora los seguia para tomar mas fotos y enterarse de si en verdad eran pareja esos dos, pues el no era de los que se iban con solo suposiciones y creaba mala publicidad a los paparazzi, pues el investigaba y seguia a las personas antes de publicar las fotografias, o en otras palabras, cuando nada se pudiera negar.

-mira aquí es-le dijo parandose frente a un pequeño restaurante tradicional llamado "La perla"-

Entraron y Sesshomaru vio que, aunque no era muy elegante era hogareño y tranquilo, las mesas y sillas eran de madera y a esas horas aparte de ellos solo habia una pareja de ancianos y un grupo de amigas que en cuanto vieron a Sesshomaru le guiñaron un ojo y se secreteaban entre ellas, Kagome al ver esto lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo lejos de donde estaban ellas ,se sentaron cerca de una ventana, y una camarera llego para darles la carta.

-bienvenidos ¿desean tomar algo antes de pedir la comida?-les dijo pero cuando vio a Kagome se sorprendio-¿Kagome?, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-pregunto extrañada y feliz al mismo tiempo-

-pues eh venido a comer Eri, ¿o acaso eso esta mal?-le pregunto un poco molesta, cosa que a Sesshomaru no le paso desapercibida-

-no claro que no Kagome-le respondio esta con una sonrisa- me alegra verte, y muy bien acompañada-le quiño un ojo y tanto Kagome como Sesshomaru se sonrojaron un poco-¡Eri!

-je, lo siento Kagome, no lo resistí, pero bueno, ¿van a querer algo antes de la comida?

-si, yo quiero un café-pidio Sesshomaru cuando el color de sus mejillas volvio a la normalidad-

-y yo quiero un capuchino, gracias-le dijo Kagome- oye Eri-le llamo-¿esta ella aquí?-le pregunto con cierto aire de enojo mezclado con tristeza-

-si Kagome, ¿quieres que le hable?-le respondio la chica algo seria-

-no, así dejalo, mejor que no sepa que estoy aquí-se apresuro a decir-

Les trajieron los cafés y ambos pidieron de comer, mientras comian Sesshomaru se fijo en que Kagome estaba algo ausente como recordando algo y de vez en cuando volteaba disimuladamente hacia la cocina.

-¿estas bien Kagome?-le pregunto cuando esta dejo de comer y miraba, ahora fijamente, hacia la cocina-

Al voltear el tambien hacia alla, observo que venia caminando lentamente una chica fisicamente parecida a Kagome, con la diferencia que se veia mas madura que Kagome y tenia facciones mas finas, y su cabello era lacio, negro y le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas.

-Hola Kagome-dijo la chica al llegar a un lado de ella-

-Hola Kikyo-respondio algo fría mientras la veia fijamente-

-oh, esa no es forma de saludarme, ¿no crees?-la otra chica solo hizo una mueca-bueno, al menos me presentaras ¿no?

-¿y por que no lo haces tú misma ya que tu eres quien acaba de llegar?-le respondio algo burlona, pero al ver la cara de la mayor solo solto un bufido (que a Sesshomaru le parecio adorable) y volteando hacia su acompañante dijo-Sesshomaru ella es Kikyo, Kikyo el es Sesshomaru-y luego de eso siguio comiendo-

-hola, mucho gusto Kikyo Mayori-le tendio una mano en saludo-

-Sesshomaru Taisho, un gusto tambien-le dijo-¿te gustaria acompañarnos?-le pregunto, sabiendo que la chica habia ido alli por algo-

-claro, gracias-dijo con una sonrisa-al menos tu si tienes modales, no como Kagome-agrego y ante esto la aludida reacciono-

-solo los uso con quien lo merece Kikyo, no es que no tenga modales-le respondio con una sonrisa fria-

-oh, si sigues así me haras sentir mal-le respondio la chica inocentemente-

-venga que tu cara de martil no te la creo

-pero no hay por que ser así de mal educada querida

Sesshomaru veia con curiosidad como las dos chicas discutian, mas quiso saber que tipo de relacion tenian para hablarse así.

-disculpa-las interrumpio-¿Qué relacion tienes tu con Kagome?-le pregunto a Kikyo-

-ah claro, no te lo dije, soy la hermana mayor de Kagome-le dijo con una sonrisa-

-¿hermana?-pregunto extrañado y volteando hacia Kagome le dijo- ¿Qué acaso no me dijste que tu hermana se llamaba Sango?

-eh, pues. . –intento explicar, mas fue interrumpida por Kikyo-

-eso no es verdad, Sango Higurashi es solo la hija bastarda de mi madre-respondio enojada-

-¡no le digas así a Sango, Kikyo!-le espeto furiosa Kagome-

-pues es que eso es lo que es, ademas tu mejor que nadie sabe que fue por ella que nuestros padres se separaron y fue por culpa de ella y su padre que el nuestro enfermo y murio-le dijo tambien enojada-

-la enfermedad de papá nada tubo que ver con ellos-le dijo-sera mejor irnos ya Sesshomaru, antes de que me enfade mas-le dijo mientras se levantaba-

-¿por que sera que siempre huyes cuando se trata de tu querida hermana bastarda Kagome Mayori?-le dijo levantandose tambien-

-mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, recuerdalo Kikyo-le dijo y despues de dejar el pago exacto por la comida ella y Sesshomaru salieron-

El transcurso de regreso al hotel fue un completo e incomodo silencio, y al llegar a la habitacion Kagome se dirigio a la pequeña sala que habia, espero a que Sesshomaru se sentara cerca de ella.

-Supongo que quieres una explicacion de lo que paso-solto de repente-

-solo si tu me quieres decir, si no, no es necesario-le respondio este volteando a verla, se veia tan fragil alli con sus brazos abrazando sus piernas y su cara recargada en sus rodillas-

-no, tienes que saberlo-le respondio tomo aire y hablo-cuando Kikyo era pequeña mis padres solian pelear mucho, no habia día que no pelearan-empezo a relatar-por tantos problemas decidieron separarse un tiempohubo una temporada en que mis padres se distanciaron unos años, tres para ser exactos, llevandose mi padre a Kikyo, y fue en ese tiempo que mi madre conocio a Seijiro Higurashi, un sacerdote del templo Higurashi a las afueras de Tokio, y durante ese tiempo mi madre se volvio a enamorar, se fue a vivir con Seijiro ya que como aun seguia casada con mi padre no se podian casar y tubo a Sango

-así que por eso Kikyo le dice así-aseguro Sesshomaru y Kagome asintio triste-

-pero un día cuando volvio a ver a mi padre le pidio que la dejara ver a Kikyo, mi padre accedio y juntos fueron a la casa que mi padre rentaba no muy lejos del lugar donde estaban, mi madre se alegro de ver a mi hermana y como para ese entonces Sango ya tenia casi dos años y no era necesario que estuviese todo el tiempo con ella, mi madre paso unos días con ellos, tiempo en que yo fui concebida debo añadir-dijo algo apenada- Kikyo queria unir de nuevo a mis padres, asi que les pidio que volvieran todos a su antigua casa, para ser de nuevo una familia unida y feliz, pero mi madre les dijo que eso no podria ser, pues, aunque aun queria a mi padre, ella se habia vuelto a enamorar y se queria casar con aquel hombre, claro que omitio el hecho de tener otra hija-menciono molesta- mi padre se enojo mucho por ello, pero accedio a darle el divorcio con la unica condicion de que no peleara por la custodia de Kikyo-hizo una pausa y Sesshomaru vio que lo siguiente era algo dificil de decir para ella-cuando mi padre le dio el divorcio mi madre se caso con Higurashi, y pronto descubrieron que ella de nuevo estaba embarazada, para ellos todo era felicidad, hasta que al hacer las cuentas mi madre se dio cuenta quien era el verdadero padre de ese bebé, así que al aclarar todo con su nuevo esposo se dispusieron a buscar a mi padre, pero cuando lo encontraron y el vio a Sango se enfurecio tanto con mi madre que le dijo tantas cosas ofensivas y horribles y les cerro la puerta en las narices , cuando lo volvieron a buscar se enteraron que se habia ido, que habia venido aquí a Londres de hecho-le sonrio triste-

-¿y por que no lo siguieron?, digo, si en verdad querian decirle de ti-le pregunto-

-pues, por que mi madre dijo que no, que ella habia hecho el intento por decirle, pero si el no queria oirla, no tenia sentido buscarle, fue por eso que cuando yo naci el apellido que lleve fue Higurashi y no Mayori

-¿pero entonces como es que conoces a Kikyo?

-pues, cuando mi madre murió Seijiro me dijo a mi y a Sango la verdad y fue el día en que enterramos a mi mamá que Kikyo acompañada por su padre se presentaron conmigo, se habian enterado que yo era parte de su familia, me dijeron y le pidieron a Seijiro que me dejara pasar una temporada con ellos en Londres, Seijiro acepto y todo mi bachillerato la pase aquí

-ya veo por que sabes tan bien el inglés-menciono Sesshomaru, a lo que Kagome sonrio-

-durante el tiempo que pase aquí conoci a mi padre y a mi hermana, no era tan dificil sabver del parecido, ya que tanto Kikyo como yo sacamos las facciones de mi madre pero el tono de piel y ojos de mi padre, en el tiempo que los conoci me senti muy bien y llegue a querer mucho a mi padre, pues Seijiro aunque me habia adoptado como hija jamas me trato como una, era frío conmigo y las pocas veces que mostro afecto hacia mi era por que Sango le preguntaba por que era tan frio conmigo si yo era su hija

-¿y por que Kikyo les hecho la culpa a Sango y su padre de la muerte de tu padre si el seguia vivo cuando se conocieron ustedes?

-por que mi padre tenia problemas con el corazon, desde el disgusto que sufrio cuando se entero de Sango sufrio de infartos y. . bueno, hace un año cuando mi padre quiso cambiar mi apellido al de él y que se me reconociera como su hija Seijiro se negó, mofandose de que practicamente me habia regalado con él, mi padre se enojo y sufrio un paro cardiaco, el cual lo mato-dijo con algunas lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, Sesshomaru la abrazo y ella entre llantos continuo su relato- yo cuando me entere de esto me enoje tanto con Seijiro que le reclame, le dije que jamas me trato como su hija y que me queria cambiar el apellido por el de mi padre verdadero, pero el no me dejo, me dijo que legalmente era su hija y que si queria hacerlo tendria que cambiar todos mis papeles lo cual no me convenia

-pèro que tipo de padre era ese-dijo Sesshomaru

-uno que nadie quisiera, claro esta, por ellos es que sigo siendo Higurashi, y no Mayori, aunque yo no quiera

-pero entonces tu otra hermana ¿no se enfado contigo?

-no,Sango siempre supo que su padre era frio conmigo y cuando quise cambiar mi apellido ella me apoyó, ganandose así el desprecio de su padre, pero no le importo

-valla que si es muy valiente tu hermana

-si, lo es, por eso me molesta tanto que Kikyo la insulte, Sango no tubo la culpa de nada, y aun así Kikyo le trata como si lo fuera, quisiera que se llevaran bien, pero me parece imposible aveces-recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Sesshomaru-lo que me sorprende es su actitud de niñas chiquitas cada que se ven, enserio, no parecen las mujeres adultas que son, si no niñitas caprichosas de cinco años, lo cual es gracioso siendo Kikyo de 32 años y Sango de 26

-¿Kikyo tiene 32 años?-pregunto sorprendido-

-si, ¿Por qué?

-por que no lo parece, pense que seria como de mi edad-le respondio-

-oh, así que querias coquetear con mihermana eh-le regaño algo molesta-

-claro que no, solo me parecio una mujer muy guapa y muy bien conservada-se defendio-

-ah, con que ahora le dices vieja-le regaño-

-eso no Kagome, ademas, ¿tendria algo de malo?

-pues si por que tú tienes 26 y ella es mucho mayor que tu-le dijo acercando su rostro al de Sesshomaru-

-pero la diferencia de edad no parece importarte a ti-le dijo acercandose hasta que su labios estubieron a milimetros de distancia-

-pues. . no-dijo quedito y Sesshomaru la besó, primero fue un beso tierno y algo timido, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo el beso se fue volviendo mas apasionado, Kagome paso sus manos del pecho de Sesshomaru a su nuca, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de él y Sesshomarupuso sus manos en la cadera de ella, haciendo que se sentara completamente en sus piernas y no solo a medias como estaba-

Dejaron de besarse para tomar aire, pero enseguida volvieron a unir sus labios, mas ambos reaccionaron justo cuando la blusa de Kagome estaba a medio camino de ser quitada y la camisa de Sesshomaru estabacompletamente desabrochada.

-Esto no esta bien-dijo y se quito de encima de él, bajo su blusa y se encerro en el baño-

-lo sé. . . .pero no se puede evitar-dijo mientras volvia a abrocharse la camisa-


	6. hechos y pensamientos

Kagome no salio del baño hasta asegurarse de que Sesshomaru ya se encontraba dormido, y al esperar a que eso sucediera se pudo dar cuenta de muchas cosas, le apenaba en sobremanera lo sucedido entre ellos y mas aun sabiendo que no era correcto estando ella comprometida. ¿Cómo reaccionaria Koga si se enterase que se beso con alguien mas?, seguro nada bien conociendo lo impulsivo que era su amigo. . bueno, prometido, valla aun no se acostumbraba a esa palabra, y es que era tan dificil pronunciarla desde que conocio a Sesshomaru, pues siempre que la pensaba la cara que daba su mente no era la de Koga, sino la de. . . ¿Sesshomaru?, sí desde aquel día en la apertura no podia dejar de pensar en el peliplateado, pues aunque sonara algo raro, se habia empezado a enamorar de él, y no como lo estaba (por que enserio lo estaba) de Koga, a su querido amigo le guardaba un sentimiento que, muy a su pesar y viendolo bien se asemejaba mas al cariño de un amor de niños mas que a otra cosa, en cambio, con Sesshomaru sentia que podia ser ella misma, y la muestra de ello era que le habia contado su pasado y como se sentia con ello, vamos que ni a Sango o Kikyo le habia dicho nada y con él era diferente, cada que lo veia no podia evitar sonreir y se sentia a gusto cuando platicaban o simplemente al fijar su mirada en esos ojos ambar podia sentir que todo estaria bien, y por dios, cuando lo beso y sintio esos calidos y a su parecer apetitosos labios fue como la gloria para ella. . .bueno ya, a quien engañaba. . .era obvio que estaba mas que perdidamente enamorada de aquel hombre. . pero y él, ¿Qué sentiria por ella?, era mas que obvio que no le era indiferente, hasta podria decir que le gustaba, pero de alli a que sintiera lo mismo que ella. . .era un completo misterio saberlo.

Dejo de pensar en ello al salir del baño para tomar lo mas silenciosamente posible su pijama, volvio a entrar al baño y despues de cambiarse volvio a salir y antes de acostarse volteo a verlo, se veia tan lindo cuando dormia, sin su cara inexpresiva ni su ceño fruncido como estaba la mayor parte del tiempo, ni con esa sonrisa que la hacia sonrojar como cuando platicaban, siempre que dormia tenia una expresión de tranquilidad, aunque para su mala suerte, esa noche estaba acompañada de tristeza y, tal vez, miedo.

Se recosto en la cama y antes de caer profundamente dormida penso en que el día siguiente no seria nada facil de empezar.

-Japón-

-¡maldita sea! ¿Cómo que perdiste al niño Kagura?-decía molesto a su primogenita, la cual se encontraba con cara triste y algo temerosa-

-como lo oiste padre-dijo sin mirarlo a la cara-perdi al bebé. . otra vez-acompleto con algo de amargura-

-¿pero, por que? ¿acaso es muy dificil mantener dentro de ti a un mocoso? O es que ni para eso sirves-le dijo aun mas molesto dandole la espalda-

-¿acaso piensas que para mi es muy facil esto? ¿crees que perder un hijo es como perder dinero?-le dijo molesta, pues este ya era el tercer niño que perdia-

-claro que no, pero si fuera a ser tan inutil como tu y tu hermana preferiria perderlo a perder dinero-le respondio sin importarle si heria a su hija-

-¿¡como puedes decir eso padre?-le pregunto sorprendida, pues pensaba que al menos les tuviera algo de cariño a ella y su hermana-

-¿Qué como puedo decir eso?, por favor Kagura no me hagas reir, bien sabes que tu y tus hermanos solo son para mi un negocio, despues de todo, fue gracias a que tu viniste al mundo que me hice con la compañía y el dinero de tu madre, Kanna y Hakudoshi digamos que son algo así como el seguro de que tu madre no me deje-le respondio con una sonrisa cinica-

-claro, olvidaba que nosotras solo somos piezas que mover en tu intento de obtener tanto dinero que ni tu lo puedas acabar de gastar-le respondio friamente-

-exacto querida, entiendes las metas que tengo impuestas para ustedes

-y Hakudoshi que es entonces padre ¿otra de tus piezas a mover o es que a él si lo aprecias?-le pregunto-

-pues tu hermano es una cosa aparte y podria decirse que si, a él lo aprecio, despues de todo el sí pudo casarse con Sakura Hanaki y cederme sus acciones en la empresa para obtener casi la mitad-le dijo con tono de orgullo que a Kagura solo le dio asco-al contrario de las inutiles que son ustedes dos, Kanna por ejemplo, no pudo ni siquiera comprometerse con el idiota de Inuyasha y dejo que la botara como si fuese cualquier tipa de la calle perdiendo así un cuarto de las acciones de la empresa y tu Kagura, aunque lograste comprometerte con Sesshomaru no estas excenta a que te deje antes o despues de la boda, y eso solo se puede evitar si te embarazas, pero claro, eres tan inutil que ni eso puedes hacer bien y te recuerdo que este ya es el tercer intento-le menciono molesto-

-lo se, pero si sigo intentandolo de nada servira, el medico ya me dijo que aunque quiera el niño no sobrevivira mas que unos dias, si acaso unas dos semanas, pues la sangre de Sesshomaru no es compatible con la mia, así que no tiene sentido continuar con ello-le dijo intentando razonar con aquel hombre, lo cual sabia no funcionaria de nada-

-pues entonces habra que buscar otra forma de hacerlo, pero para cuando Sesshomaru vuelva quiero que ya estes embarazada, ¿entendido?-le dijo finalizando la conversacion-ahora sal de mi vista Kagura, no quiero verte hasta que estes embarazada de almenos tres semanas o hasta que estes segura de que no pierdas al niño

Kagura salio de alli molesta e irritada, ¿es que acaso no la habia oido? ¡Ella no podia tener ningun niño de Seshsomaru aunque quisiera!. Y es que, aunque odiara admitirlo, le tenia un cariño especial al Taisho mayor, tal vez no estubiese enamorada de él como les hacia creer a todo el mundo, ya que despues de todo solo se acerco a Sesshomaru por los motivos egoistas de su padre, pero con el tiempo le habia agarrado cariño, al menos el necesario para no querer hacer lo que le decía su padre y con eso del embarazo. . bueno, ella sentia que no podria volver a intentarlo, pues cada vez que habia perdido al bebé sentia que perdia parte de si misma con él, aunque fuese quiza mas pequeño que un arroz, era una vida, y como tal, se sentia una asesina cada que los perdia.

En ello pensaba Kagura mientras salia de las oficinas de su padre y se encaminaba a su departamento, pero decidio pasar por el centro comercial por un café, despues de todo era lo unico que le animaba despues de una discusión con ese mounstruo que decía ser su padre. En verdad no entendia a su madre, ¿Cómo pudo terminar casandose con un hombre así?, es decir, su mamá no era fea ni tonta, era de hecho muy hermosa e inteligente, una mujer albina bien conservada, apenas entrando a los cincuenta, amorosa y gentil con el unico defecto de que era debil de salud, nada que ver con su padre, un hombre caucasico de cabello negro y ojos azules, cruel, ambicioso y para rematar, violento. A veces envidiaba a sus hermanos menores, pues tanto Kanna como Hakudoshi habian salido a su madre, eran unos mellizos albinos muy guapos los dos, Kanna era la copia exacta de su madre aunque era muy callada, timida y reservada, ademas de algo antisocial pues no hablaba mucho, mientras que Hakudoshi era como una version albina de su padre, igual de malvado y violento, pero claro el a diferencia de su padre sabia manejar la situacion a su antojo y conveniencia, no como su padre que tenia que usar a otros para obtener lo que queria, y ella. . bueno, ella era una cosa aparte, pues era de tez algo mas morena que su padre y su cabello era negro con brillos morados, y sus ojos eran azules, pero mas oscuros que los de su padre, en resumen, ella no era siquiera parecida a su madre (lo cual le molestaba en demasia) y no se parecia mucho que digamos a su padre, de hecho una vez su madre le dijo que ella habia salido a su abuela paterna, la cual habia sido una mujer muy hermosa y de las mas codiciadas cuando era joven, eso la habia alegrado mucho, hasta que se entero que su padre habia odiado a su madre desde niño y que aun se seguia sospechando que el accidente donde ella habia muerto lo habia ocasionado su padre, aun con que el que se encontro culpable estaba en la carcel.

-valla, valla, la futura señora Taisho esta paseando por aquí, que honor el de esta gente –dijo a su espalda, una voz que ella conocia muy bien-¿Qué la trae por aquí distinguida dama?

-te aseguro que tu presencia aquí no es la razón. . . Bankotsu-dijo para voltear y ver al primo de su prometido, ese chico tan irritante, según su opinión, pero que de todos los que conocia,era su único amigo-

-o vamos Kagura, me hieres el corazón con esa forma tan fría de responder-le dijo teatralmente, haciendo que varias personas a su alrededor se les quedaran viendo-

-¿podrias tratar de parecer una persona normal?-le dijo molesta y algo avergonzada, pues no le gustaba ser el centro de atencion, o al menos no asi-

-vamos Kagura, no te esponjes ¿ok?-le respondio con una de sus tantas sonrisas-y bien ¿eh de suponer que vienes por un café o no?-le pregunto tomandola de la mano para encaminarse a la cafeteria en la que Kagura siempre compraba-despues de todo vienes de las oficinas de tu padre y eso significa que, como siempre, te peleaste con él

-sabes, aveces odio que me conozcas tanto-le dijo ahora tomandolo del brazo y sonriendo-

-tomare eso como un cumplido-le respondio con una sonrisa entrando a la cafeteria-

Tomaron asiento lejos de las ventanas del local y pidieron un café para cada quien, cuando se los trajeron Bankotsu se animo a comenzar de nuevo la platica.

-¿y ahora por que pelearon Kagura?

-por lo del asunto del embarazo, recuerdas lo que te dije del plan alocado de mi padre ¿no?-tomo un pequeño sorbo de café y volteo a ver a su acompañante-

-si, algo me comentaste antes de que saliera de viaje, ¿Qué paso?

-pues, fue un rotundo fracaso, perdi al bebé. . tres veces-dijo cabizbaja y Bankotsu se dio cuenta que la morena lloraba-

-lo lamento mucho Kagura-le dijo sentandose junto a ella y abrazandola-de verdad lo lamento-le acaricio la cabeza en forma de consuelo-

-no te apures, despues de todo, creo que es lo mejor-levanto la mirada y le medio sonrio a su amigo-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunto extrañado, pues Kagura no era asi-

-por que tu sabes para que quiere mi padre que me embarace, y la verdad no quiero dañar a Sesshomaru, así que por eso almenos en algo me alegra lo que paso-

-tienes razón, despues de todo lo que quiere Naraku es apoderarse de la empresa de mi tío-concordo con ella-pero no por ello deja de ser horrible lo que te obliga a hacer

-por ello no lo pienso soportar mas-le dijo viendolo a los ojos-

-¿a que te refieres?

-cuando Sesshomaru vuelva terminare con él, no quiero que los retorcidos planes de mi padre lo dañen-dijo decidida y algo en Bankotsu comenzo a romperse-

-¿tanto lo amas como para dejarlo ir?-pregunto con dolor, muy bien disimulado en comprencion-

-¿amarlo?, no, la verdad es que nunca lo eh amado, pero se que es un gran hombre y que no se merece lo que mi padre intenta hacerle no solo a el si no tambien a tu tío y a Inuyasha, pensaba terminar con él antes de que se fuera de viaje, pero el necio de tu primo prefirio irse-le dijo algo molesta-lamento que él valla a sufrir con eso, pero, es la unica solucion a esto, despues de todo Kanna hizo lo mismo con Inuyasha y el no se lo tomo tan mal, mas ellos apenas y eran novios y bueno, Sesshomaru y yo estamos comprometidos así que creo que sera mas dificil, para él, quiero decir-volteo a ver a Bankotsu y este sonreia-¿Por qué sonries así?, ¿acaso te alegra lo que voy a hacerle a tu primo?

-pues, tu sabes que si Kagu-le respondio este viendola a los ojos, sonrojando a la chica-pero no solo por eso, pues creo que Sesshomaru se lo tomara mejor de lo que esperas

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto tomando de nuevo su color normal-

Y es que ya en varias ocasiones el moreno le habia hecho saber de sus sentimientos hacia ella, y bueno, ella no podia negar que tambien sentia algo muy fuerte por el, pero como estaba comprometida con Sesshomaru lo veían como un imposible y ambos se conformaban con solo ser amigos, ademas de que Bankotsu era el unico que sabia de los retorcidos planes de Naraku y hacia lo posible por hacerselo saber a su tío, para que no cayera en sus trampas. Pero ahora que Kagura le habia dicho que terminaria con Sesshomaru tenia una esperanza con ella, ya que de un momento a otro recordo a la reportera con la que iba Sesshomaru, la cual parecia que sentia o en todo caso sentiria algo por su primo y el igual, estaba seguro que esos dos terminarian enamorandose, así que se lo hizo saber a Kagura.

-¿recuerdas que fui a Londres antes de venir a Japón?-ella asintio-pues en Londres me encontre con Sesshomaru donde no crei verlo jamas, en la apertura a un evento gastronomico o algo así

-¿y eso que?

-pues el no iba solo, estaba acompañando a una reportera, una chica muy linda llamada Kagome Higurashi si mal no recuerdo, le pregunte que por que estaba el alli con otra chica que no eras tu y el me dijo que ella solo era una amiga, pero estoy mas que seguro que ellos se enamoraran, pues debiste haberlos visto, la forma en que se miraban, te aseguro no era en forma de amigos

-¿entonces como es que se miraban, según tu?

-como yo te suelo mirar a ti-le respondio tomandola de la mano, y fue por ello que se dieron cuenta en que aun estaban abrazados, sonrojados se separaron-

-por favor Bankotsu, no sigas con eso-le dijo aun algo sonrojada-

-je, lo lamento, pero ya vez lo que dicen "el que persevera alcanza" y pienso comprobarlo-le dio una de sus sonrisas y siguieron platicando de temas triviales-

-en otro lado de la ciudad-

-Koga, ¿podrias, por favor callarte un momento?-le decía mientras su futuro cuñado seguia caminando por toda su oficina con el telefono en mano y muy histérico-

-¡como me puedes pedir eso Sango! Si estas viendo que la ingrata de tu hermana no me contesta el telefono y para rematar no se digna a llamar, solo nos manda un mensaje diciendo "estoy bien, por favor no llamen que tengo mucho trabajo y poco tiempo"-decía citando el unico mensaje que le habia mandado su prometida-

-calmate Koga, y por favor no le digas ingrata a mi hermana, como lo dice en su mensaje esta muy ocupada y no nos puede hablar así que deja de estar histerico ¿quieres?-le dijo enojada, pues nadie hablaba a si de su hermanita-

-ya, lo siento Sango, pero ¿acaso sabes lo mucho que me costo comprometerme con ella?, no quisiera perderla por un tonto amorío que tuviera alla en Londres-le contesto algo mas calmado-

-¡oye que mi hermana no es ninguna cualquiera para hacer algo asi!-le dijo molesta-

-lo sé, ¡pero no puedo dejar de pensar lo peor cuando no ha hablado!

- sabes que, sigue quejandote. . yo me largo de aqui-dijo y salio muy enojada con Koga ¡como hablaba asi de Kagome!. . aunque, por otro lado, ella sabia que su hermana podia conseguir a alguien a quien si amara de verdad-


	7. una nueva relación  ¿o serán dos?

-"¡vamos Kagome levántate!"-se repetía mentalmente mientras oía como Sesshomaru se arreglaba para su trabajo, al parecer él había encontrado más útil el ignorar su presencia a simplemente evitarla, como lo hacia ella-

-Kagome, sé que estas despierta, así que mejor levántate que se te hará tarde-le dijo él, pero para cuando Kagome se levantó solo escuchó como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba-

-soltó un suspiro de entre alivio y tristeza, para luego levantarse y meterse a bañar-ni siquiera se despidió, ni me dijo nada. . .¿pero que esperaba que me dijese?. . Kagome lo de anoche solo fue un error, acéptalo-se dijo a si misma-aaaah!-grito-¡ pero no lo puedo hacer!, al menos para mí significo algo. . es indudable que me enamoré de él. . .hay Sesshomaru, sin saberlo lograste ganarte mi amor-y con esa última frase dejo caer una lagrima y se dejó llevar por el ruido del agua fluyendo, relajándola en el acto-

Lo que Kagome no sabía era que Sesshomaru no había salido de la habitación, solo había abierto y cerrado la puerta sin salir, escucho como ella suspiro y se metió al baño, él la siguió, no para espiarla, después de todo no era pervertido, solo para oír lo que decía de él ahora que pensaba que no estaba, escucho lo que dijo y sonrió como nunca, sabiendo que era correspondido salió ahora si de la habitación, con una sonrisa de enamorado en la cara, la cual llegando a su trabajo oculto bajo su semblante serio de siempre.

-¿pero qué?-se preguntó cuándo al salir del baño oyó de nuevo la puerta cerrarse-¿Sesshomaru? ¿Eres tú?-al no recibir respuesta se asomó a la pequeña sala que había y como no vio a nadie supuso que fue su imaginación-

Se arregló y salió hacia su trabajo, teniendo en mente que cuando regresara lo aclararía todo con Sesshomaru, pues no le quedaba mucho tiempo en Londres, ya que dentro de semana y media tendría que regresar a Japón y a su vida normal.

El trabajo mantuvo muy ocupados tanto a Kagome como a Sesshomaru, por lo cual ambos regresaron tarde al hotel. Como el día anterior se encontraron a la entrada, pero esta vez fueron directo a la habitación, pues tenían mucho de qué hablar.

-Sesshomaru yo. .

-Kagome yo. . .

Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo quedando frente a frente.

-habla tu primero-le animo Kagome-

-bueno. . Kagome, yo, yo quería. . –decía algo indeciso, pero al ver que Kagome le escuchaba atentamente siguió- yo quería decirte que lo de ayer. . no creo que fuese un error-terminó con las bronceadas mejillas algo rojas-

-Sesshomaru. . yo-decía sorprendida Kagome-yo. . .¡pienso igual!-le respondió con una de sus mejores sonrisas-además de que. . . bueno, tú me gustas mucho Sesshomaru-concluyo completamente roja, al igual que lo estaba Sessho-

-Kagome. . –comenzó a decir-

-ya sé que puede que tú no sientas lo mismo por mí, pero yo solo quería decírtelo y. . –lo interrumpió rápidamente-

-no Kagome, escucha-le decía, pero parecía que no le escuchaba ya que seguía hablando-Kagome. .

-y ya sé que tú tienes una vida en Japón al igual que yo, pero quiero decirte que no solo me gustas, es más que eso–seguía hablando, hasta que sintió las manos de Sesshomaru tomarla de la cara-yo. . . creo que me enamore de ti-termino de decir viéndolo directamente a los ojos-

-Kagome. . –se sorprendió de tal declaración, pero reacciono rápido y le sonrió tiernamente-¿podrías hacerme caso por favor y escuchar?-la chica asintió-yo siento lo mismo por ti

-¿quieres decir que?. .-empezó a decir feliz y sorprendida

-que también creo estar enamorado de ti-le sonrió de nuevo y acercó el rostro de la chica hacia el suyo, uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso-

-Sesshomaru. .

-dime Kagome. . ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?-le pregunto al momento de abrazarla mas contra si-

-¡claro que si!-volvió a besarlo y en eso estaban hasta que un extraño ruido los hizo separarse, cual fue la sorpresa al ver que el extraño ruido era el estómago de Kagome reclamando comida-je, se me había olvidado, no eh comido nada desde el almuerzo

-¿y eso por qué?-le pregunto recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de Kagome-

-pues tuve que entrevistar a muchas personas hoy y se me paso la hora de la comida-le respondió simplemente-

-en ese caso deja que sea yo quien te invite a un lugar hoy-tomo la mano de su ahora novia y salieron-

Claro que, ninguno menciono ni recordó que estaban comprometidos con alguien más. . . .

-Japón-

-Kagura, ¿te encuentras bien?-escucho que dijo un preocupado Bankotsu-

-yo. . yo. . . ¡oh Bankotsu!-se refugió en los brazos de su amigo, mientras seguía llorando-

-¿Qué ocurrió? Por favor Kagura, dime quien te hizo esto-le dijo viendo como la fuerte y segura mujer que solía ser era reemplazada por aquella chica frágil e indefensa que se refugiaba en sus brazos-

-mi padre. . dijo que matará a Sesshomaru si no me embarazo antes de casarme-le respondió entre sollozos-¡y yo no quiero que nadie muera por culpa mía!

-tranquila, nadie morirá, te lo prometo-le respondió este seguro de sus palabras-

-y ¿Cómo piensas que no ocurrirá?-le pregunto mirándolo a la cara-

-por qué tu si estarás embarazada. . pero no de Sesshomaru, y si me permites quisiera ayudarte con ello-le respondió entre nervioso, serio, contento e indeciso-

-Bankotsu-le llamo ella sorprendida, pero también feliz- claro que sí

-Londres-

-¿pero dónde estamos?-pregunto bajando del taxi que habían tomado saliendo del hotel-

-es solo un pequeño café karaoke que encontré en mi última visita a Londres-le respondió abriendo la puerta del local-vamos, pasa

Al entrar Kagome vio que había un pequeño escenario en una de las esquinas del lugar y había muchas mesas redondas en el centro y unas más pequeñas que esas y de forma rectangular pegadas a la pared, además de una barra del lado inverso al escenario.

-¡qué lindo!-dijo apenas se sentaron-

-supuse que te gustaría-le dijo mientras veían la carta que había en la mesa-

-y. . ¿Cómo conoces este lugar?-le pregunto con un brillo de curiosidad en los ojos-

-pues, en mi última visita, vine aquí con unos amigos de la universidad y bueno, ellos me animaron a cantar –le respondió mirando el escenario con nostalgia-

-oh vaya, no sabía que cantaras Sessho

-¿Sessho?

-je, es solo una abreviación a tu nombre, es que, no sé, me parece más lindo llamarte así. . . ¿te molesta?-pregunto temerosa de haberlo hecho enojar-

-no, si a si te gusta decirme, puedes llamarme así-le sonrió, hoy había estado sonriendo mucho más que en los últimos meses pensó-


	8. realidad al descubierto

Kagome estaba fascinada con el lugar y mientras pasaba el tiempo con Sesshomaru se sintió más feliz que nunca. Cuando terminaron de comer Sesshomaru la llevo a la parte donde habían improvisado una pista de baile mientras sonaban canciones muy movidas y románticas, pero al escuchar la letra de una canción no pudo evitar pensar en Koga, pues aunque amaba a Sesshomaru eso no quitaba que le estuviera siendo infiel a su prometido así que le diría la verdad a Sesshomaru, solo que en otro momento.

-Kagome-le llamo-

-dime Sessho ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto mientras bailaban, viendo como de repente se había puesto serio-

-regresemos al hotel, ya es noche y ambos tenemos que madrugar-le dijo en un tono que Kagome sabía ocultaba algo mas-

-de acuerdo-le dijo con una sonrisa dando una vuelta para finalizar su baile-

Pagaron y se fueron al hotel, todo el camino tanto Sesshomaru como Kagome traían una cara entre seria e incómoda y cuando llegaron pensaron que el camino había sido más corto de lo normal.

-Kagome. . .yo-empezó Sessho cuando entraron a la habitación-yo. . .se que ambos tenemos una vida en Japón, pero yo. . .-intentaba decir sin comenzar a temblar, pues mientras bailaban recordó a Kagura y él no quería mentirle a Kagome, así que planeaba decirle la verdad, más Kagome puso un dedo en sus labios callándolo-

-ssh, yo lo sé, sé que ambos tenemos ya una vida en Japón, pero por ahora solo está la vida que nos incluye a los dos aquí en Londres-le dijo queriendo retrasar la verdad lo más posible. . .sin éxito alguno-

-ya lo sé. . pero hay algo que tengo que confesarte antes de que pase más tiempo-la tomo de las manos y la condujo al sillón donde incómodamente había estado durmiendo los últimos días-

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto algo preocupada, pues el semblante de Sessho estaba opacado por la culpa y el nerviosismo, lo tomo de las mejillas y poso un suave beso en su frente para intentar calmarlo-puedes decirme lo que sea Sessho, tranquilo-le animo-

-este tomo aire y le dijo-Kagome, antes que nada quiero decirte que yo no tenía planeado enamorarme en este viaje y que no encontré momento u ocasión antes para decírtelo-volteo a verla y esta asintió esperando que le dijera-Kagome yo. . .yo estoy. . .yo estoy comprometido y me casare una semana después de terminado este viaje-le soltó sin más, dejando a la pobre chica en shock-

-Sessho. . maru yo-empezó a decir y al notar que ella había usado su nombre completo se preparó para lo peor-yo. . .te comprendo-le dijo al fin, ganándose una mirada de asombro de parte de él-sí, te comprendo-reiteró-porque yo. . .porque yo también lo estoy solo que aún no sé cuándo me casaré-le dijo mirándolo con comprensión, culpa y amor mezclados-

-entonces. . ¿ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto Sessho luego de la confesión de ambos-

-pues. . vivir lo que podamos de esta vida juntos. . .solo eso-le respondió abrazándolo-

-pero mañana. . –intento decir, más fue callado de nuevo por Kagome-

-yo no se mañana si estaremos juntos, si se acabe el mundo-canto para él y Sessho entendió el mensaje perfectamente-

Después de un rato de estar platicando en el sofá Kagome bostezo un poco y Sessho se rio de ella, pues apenas eran las 11 de la noche y normalmente se dormía algo más temprano, pero cuando Kagome le iba a responder Sessho le planto un beso que al principio fue inocente, mas poco a poco se volvió mas apasionado y esta vez ninguno de los dos se detuvo más que para tomar aire. Poco a poco Kagome fue subiéndose sobre Sesshomaru al tiempo que le desabrochaba la camisa.

-Kagome. . ¿estas segura de esto?-le pregunto entre besos-

-por completo-le respondió quitándole la camisa-

Y ninguno dijo nada, pues durante lo que quedaba de la noche se dedicaron a disfrutar de su amor, porque no sabrían cómo les iría mañana. . .

-JAPÓN-

-cuando acepte a que me ayudaras no pensé en esto la verdad-le dijo antes de que entrasen por ella-

-vamos ¿si no de que otro modo? O acaso ¿pensabas hacerlo de la forma tradicional mi querida Kagura?-le dijo pícaro mientras le guiñaba un ojo-

-¡claro que no!-dijo sonrojada-pensaba que falsificaríamos los exámenes o algo así, no me malentiendas-concluyo cuando la enfermera llego-

-ya todo está listo señora Onigumo-dijo llegando con ellos-¿está usted bien? La noto algo roja-menciono mientras le tomaba la temperatura-

-todo está bien señorita, es solo que mi mujer está algo nerviosa-menciono Bankotsu sonriente-

-pero no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, esta clínica es la mejor en su campo, no hay nada que temer-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras la pasaba a una silla de ruedas-

-ya vez cariño ¡no hay nada de qué preocuparse!-dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza sonriente-

-si eso no me preocupa. . me preocupa que el bebé o la bebé salga con tu mismo sentido del humor y tu fascinante personalidad-le dijo molesta y con tono sarcástico mientras salían de la habitación-

Y es que la grandiosa idea de Bankotsu era que mediante inseminación artificial Kagura se embarazara pero no de Sesshomaru, sino de él, así cuando Naraku quisiera presionar a Sesshomaru para que se casara con Kagura revelarían que el bebé en realidad era de él y que con quien se casaría Kagura seria con él.

-Bankotsu… prométeme que estarás aquí para cuando salga-le dijo tomándolo de la mano-

-eso ni lo dudes, de ahora en adelante ya no te libraras de mi querida-dijo para después posar un suave beso en sus labios antes de que se la llevaran-

-aquí estaré para los dos-dijo mientras regresaba a la cafetería de la clínica-


	9. Amor, Dudas y Pasado

Kagome despertó con la luz del sol, se sentía extremadamente feliz y completa pues cuando despertó vio a su lado a Sesshomaru, quien aun dormía tranquilamente abrazándola contra si, con cuidado se zafo y para tapar su clara desnudez se puso la camisa que ayer le había quitado a Sesshomaru, fue a la sala del cuarto y de la pequeña nevera que tenían tomo una botella de agua, luego de terminársela volvió a la cama, justo para ver como la luz que la había despertado ahora molestaba a Sesshomaru.

-Buenos días dormilón-le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla cuando este entre abrió los ojos-

-¿Kagome? Buenos días ¿dormiste bien?-le pregunto mientras la abrazaba protectoramente-

-Lo poco que pude dormir si-le guiño un ojo-

-Me alegro-le dio un beso en los labios-¿Qué hora es?

-Déjame ver-tomo de la mesita al lado de la cama su celular-son las 8:30 ¿Por qué?-le pregunto tranquila-

-¡¿Las 8:30!-de un salto se paro de la cama y entro al baño, enseguida se escucho el sonido de la regadera-

-¿Sessho pasa algo?-le pregunto estirándose perezosamente-

-Tenia una cita a las ocho en la oficina-le respondió el otro saliendo apresuradamente con una toalla envolviéndole la cintura y su cabello escurriendo gotitas de agua-

Kagome solo vio como iba y venia por la habitación tropezándose y acomodándose rápidamente la ropa, ella en cambio seguía acostada cómodamente en la cama y con el control de la televisión en la mano.

-¿Y tu por que no te apuras también viendo la hora que es?-le dijo intentando no ahorcarse con la corbata mientras se la amarraba-

-Mira-le sonrió y prendió la televisión en el canal de las noticias-

-Ya son las 7:40 que no se le haga tarde ya que en la Avenida…-escucho que decía la presentadora-

-¿7:40?-se paro en seco viendo el pequeño reloj en la pantalla, para luego escuchar las leves risas de Kagome-¿Te diviertes?-le pregunto algo molesto-

-¿Te digo verdad o mentira?-le respondió sonriente-lo siento Sessho pero es que no me resistí, siempre eres tan estricto con eso de ser puntual que me pregunte como reaccionarias cuando se te hiciera tarde-le confeso mientras se le acercaba-así que me pareció una buena forma de saberlo… pero no te enojes ¿sí?-lo abrazo por la cintura sonriéndole tiernamente-además si se te va a hacer tarde si sigues con esa cara de gruñón

-¿Cara de gruñón?-le contesto entre dientes-Ayer no te parecía una cara de gruñón

-Eso es por que ayer no la tenias, pero enserio Sessho se te hará tarde en verdad, ya que te recuerdo que te tardas 15 min en llegar a tu oficina temporal-le dijo soltándolo-además yo no me tengo que apurar, solo tengo una comida que ver en la tarde y ya-se acostó de nuevo-

-Bien, bien ya me voy entonces-volvió a su expresión normal, fue hacia ella y la tomo de la cara para besarla-Nos vemos al rato entonces-le sonrió y se fue-

- - - -Japón- - - -

Kagura despertó en la habitación algo confundida, al voltear hacia un lado vio a Bankotsu dormido en una silla a su lado, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Bankotsu, eh despierta-lo llamo, pero este ni se inmuto, así que tomo una de las almohadas que tenía y se la aventó, dándole en la cara-

-¿Eh? –Se quito la almohada y volteo hacia la cama-¡Kagura!-se sentó en la cama-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Pues te diré, me eh sentido mejor-le respondió sobándose la espalda baja-son muy incomodas estas camas…y dime ¿tendremos un hijo pronto?-vio como el chico se sonrojaba a mas no poder, pero asentía rápidamente-

-El doctor dijo que tendrás que venir en una semana para ver si todo esta bien, después de confirmar que si solo tendrás que venir una vez cada mes del embarazo para que te revisen-le informo-

-¡Genial!-lo abrazo-Oh pero, Sesshomaru regresa en una semana y media ¿Y si mi padre le dice antes que yo y apresura la boda?

-Entonces habrá que hacer lo que nos enseñan las películas-le respondió simplemente-

-¿Y eso es?

-En la boda cuando el padre diga "Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta boda, que hable ahora o calle para siempre" me levantare y gritare "Yo me opongo, esa mujer espera un hijo mío" y será el drama del año-le explico, siendo golpeado por Kagura-Auch, ¿por que el golpe?

-Por que si haces eso me veré como una mujer infiel, siendo que no lo soy-le contesto molesta-

-Vale, entonces antes de la ceremonia le diré a mi primo "Sabes Sesshomaru, no te cases con Kagura por que mientras estuviste en Londres la embarace"

-Eso tampoco menso-le gruño-mejor yo le digo a Sesshomaru que el no es el padre, por que por lo visto tu no sirves para eso-

-Vale doña gruñís, tu le dirás a él y hablando del tema ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el bebé?

-¿Cómo que qué? Pues tenerlo y criarlo claro-le respondió simplemente-ni modo que lo regale

-Por eso, es que en nuestro elaborado plan solo pensamos en que esto evitara tu boda y los planes de Naraku pero… jamás se nos ocurrió pensar y planear que iba a pasar después de eso-le aclaro-

-Pues, yo pensé que nos casaríamos y tendríamos al bebé ambos… a menos que tengas otros planes-agrego con voz triste-

-Pero claro que no, solo pensé que tu no te querías casar conmigo, por eso esa opción jamás la considere-le dijo apresurado-

-¿Por qué no habría de querer casarme contigo? Eres lindo, atento, de buenos sentimientos y los puntos más importantes son que tendremos un bebé y estoy enamorada de ti-lo último lo dijo roja de la pena-

-¿Cómo? Tu estás ¿Enamorada de mí?-le pregunto asombrado-pero si habías dicho que lo nuestro no podía ser

-Pero jamás dije que no sintiera lo mismo por ti-le sonrió-solo dije que no podía ser por que estaba saliendo con Sesshomaru-le aseguro-

-Entonces…¿siempre has sentido lo mismo que yo?-le pregunto ilusionado-

-¿Eres de reacción lenta verdad?-le sonrió y le tomo de las manos-Sí Bankotsu, siempre eh estado enamorada de ti-le dijo tranquilamente-

El chico ensancho más su sonrisa y la besó, Kagura le correspondió y solo se separaron porque el celular de Bankotsu empezó a sonar.

-¿Quién es?-contesto enojado-

-Hay que humor tienes hoy primito, si quieres llamo después-le contesto la voz-

-¿Y dejar que me interrumpas otra vez? Olvídalo, ¿para que llamas Inuyasha?

-Necesito que me digas si cuando viste a Sesshomaru en Londres notaste algo extraño en él-le dijo sin rodeos-

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Acaba de avisarme el infeliz que se quedara otra semana mas en Londres de vacaciones y quiere que Tsubaki y Kagura aplacen todo lo de la boda el mismo tiempo-le informo-¿puedes creer lo que me pide el muy maldito?-le dijo exasperado-

-Seguro conociendo a mi tía… dime ¿que flores quieres que lleve a tu funeral?-bromeó, recibiendo un gruñido de parte del otro-ya, mira para que no se te haga tan pesado yo le diré a Kagura ¿te parece?

-Si, gracias-le dijo aliviado-pero aun no me contestas Bankotsu ¿notaste raro a Sesshomaru?

-Pues solo que no esta tan gruñón como siempre, pero fuera de eso nada-le mintió-

-Ya veo. . .bueno primito, nos vemos luego-le colgó-

-Parece que la suerte esta de nuestro lado-le dijo a Kagura-Sesshomaru llamo a Inuyasha para aplazar la boda una semana que se tomara de vacaciones en Londres-le informo-

-¿Y eso?

-La razón si no me equivoco es una joven muy linda llamada Kagome

-Oh, ya veo, me alegro por el-sonrió tranquilamente-

-Jamás vi a una mujer reaccionar así al saber que la están engañando antes de su boda-se sentó a su lado-

-Imagínate como reaccionara el al saber que mientras me engaña yo estoy a tu lado

-Seguramente igual que tú-la abrazo-

Ellos siguieron conversando en lo que esperaban a que dieran de alta a Kagura, y todo parecía indicar que seria una mañana y tarde tranquila para todos… o para casi todos lo fue.

-Jinta ¿¡donde demonios están los documentos que te di ayer?-gritaba irritado Koga con el teléfono en mano-

-En tu escritorio de la oficina ¿no los ves por ahí?-le contesto tembloroso del otro lado de la línea-

-¡No estoy en la oficina! Tráelos AHORA MISMO a mi casa-le ordeno, pero después de un momento se calmo-lo siento… ¿podrías traérmelos?, me urgen para la junta de mañana-le pidió ya mas tranquilo-

-Claro que si Koga, pero ¿Por qué esta tan enfadado? ¿Acaso la señorita Kagome no lo ah llamado?-indago con cautela-

-Pues si, la señorita no me ha llamado ni una sola vez últimamente-concordó algo molesto-pero bueno, mejor deja de buscar en mi vida privada y tráeme esos papeles-colgó y marco un número-

-¿Hola?-le contesto la voz al otro lado de la línea, haciendo que Koga se estremeciera-¿Hola?-volvió a repetir la voz-

-¿Podría comunicarme con la señorita Higurashi?-al fin hablo-

-¿De parte de quién?

-De su prometido-dijo firme-

-Permítame un momento-escucho como se alejaba un poco y alcanzo a oír lo que decían-

-Te llaman-dijo la voz-

-¿Quién?-oyó que dijo Kagome-

-Koga-le respondió-esta esperando en tu celular

-De acuerdo-soltó y escucho como se acercaba-¿Koga?-pregunto-

-¡Kagome! Cariño ¿Por qué no me has llamado?-intento sonar normal, mas la duda sobre quien era el que había contestado estaba formulando ideas nada buenas en su cabeza-

-Lo lamento, pero es que eh estado hasta el cuello de trabajo, ya sabes, tengo que pasar todas mis entrevistas y reportajes a la laptop y también pasar las fotografías y bueno, tu sabes cuanto me tardo en eso-le respondió normal, como si no pasara nada-

-Ya veo… pero eso no quita que tengas a tu futuro marido abandonado-le reprocho haciéndola reír-pero bueno, comprendo y dime Kagome ¿Quién era el tipo que me contesto?-pregunto sin rodeos claramente molesto-

-Pues él es…-titubeo-mi ayudante jeje-le dijo no muy segura-

-¿Ayudante? ¿Para que quieres tú un ayudante?-no le creía en lo absoluto-

-Te digo que eh estado toda atareada con el trabajo, ya que es demasiado, así que conseguí un ayudante temporal, tranquilo ¿si?-le explico ahora en tono firme y seguro-

-Esta bien, te creeré-le dijo, pensando en que estuvo mal de su parte desconfiar de ella-Bueno amor, me tengo que ir ¿llámame después si? Te extraño-se despidió-

-Claro, en cuanto pueda te llamare, ah pero oye, dile a Sango que me quedare otra semana aquí en Londres

-¿Y eso por qué?-el enojo volvió a él-

-Necesito aclarar algunas cosas con Kikyo y me quedare aquí hasta solucionarlas-le informo-bueno Koga ¡adiós!-y le colgó antes de que pudiera reaccionar-

-¡Kagome!-pero la chica ya había colgado-demonios-cerro su celular-esa voz yo la conozco pero ¿de donde?-estuvo intentando recordar aquella voz, pero al final se rindió-bueno, tendré que esperar una semana para saberlo

- - - -Londres- - - -

La noche ya había caído hacia rato, en el cuarto de Sesshomaru y Kagome estos veían tranquilamente el cielo nocturno, que era una de las tantas cosas que tenían en común y Sesshomaru pensó en que era el momento justo para hablar con Kagome, aquella chica que en tan solo unos días logro robar su corazón.

-Kagome-le dijo al oído mientras la abrazaba por la espalda-

-Dime-se recargo contra el sin dejar de ver las estrellas-

-Eh estado pensando en que, tu me contaste tu pasado y prácticamente conozco todo de ti pero… tú no conoces casi nada de mi-le dijo apoyando su barbilla en la coronilla de ella-

-Es verdad, pero no quise decir nada ya que esperaba que tu me lo contaras sin que te lo pidiera-se explico-

-Entonces este es el momento justo-la chica volteo a verlo y el pudo darse cuenta del brillo de curiosidad que tenían sus ojos-

Ambos fueron a la sala de la habitación, alejándose de la ventana que tan bello paisaje ofrecía, Sesshomaru se sentó en el sofá grande y Kagome a su lado recargada contra el y con las piernas aprisionando las de él.

-Bien pues, mi familia esta conformada por mi padre Inutaro Taisho, mi madrastra Izayoi y mi medio hermano Inuyasha-comenzó a relatar y a Kagome el nombre del hermano de Sessho se le hizo familiar, pero no supo identificar de donde-

-¿Madrastra?-pregunto extrañada-acaso tu madre, bueno ¿ella murió?

-No, pero ella y mi padre se separaron cuando yo apenas era un niño-le explico, sintiendo la mano de Kagome apretar su brazo como apoyo-pero tranquila-le sonrió-ellos aunque se separaron no se llevan mal y te podría decir que en mi vida ellos dos siempre han estado allí para mi-aseguro-

-¿Entonces si se llevan tan bien por que se separaron?-no lograba entenderlo, si se querían ¿por que separarse?

-Tanto mi padre como mi madre son de familias adineradas y por lo mismo fueron digamos que obligados a casarse, aun amando a personas diferentes-eso hizo que ambos pensaran en su situación actual- se casaron para poder cumplir con lo que sus familias les exigían, y aunque mis padres se quieran, no pasa de una muy fuerte y gran amistad pues se conocen de casi toda una vida

-Ya veo-eso hizo que ella se replanteara en lo que sentía hacia Koga-

-Casi al año de casarse nací yo, aunque todavía sigo creyendo que el vino de su boda y sus efectos tuvo que ver en ello-le dijo haciéndola reír, sonriendo el también-y para ese momento mis padres acordaron no separarse hasta que yo fuera lo suficientemente mayor para entender lo que pasaba y durante ese corto periodo que duro su matrimonio siguieron llevándose como hasta entonces, solo como amigos-hizo una pausa pues Kagome iba a decir algo pero al ultimo momento se arrepintió y el siguió-cuando llegue a una edad que ellos creyeron conveniente anunciaron su separación, la cual mis abuelos no lo tomaron nada bien, pues para ese momento la empresa de mi padre apenas estaba dando frutos y mi madre aunque se había titulado en ginecología nunca había trabajado, pero a ellos no les importo su enojo y siguieron adelante con lo que habían planeado

-Que valientes-menciono ella-

-Cuando su divorcio estuvo confirmado mis abuelos les quitaron su ayuda económica y mis padres tuvieron que vérselas solos para salir adelante y por distintos caminos-ante eso sonrió,pues el aunque era muy chico recordaba todas las cosas que tuvieron que pasar-mi padre con lo poco que tenia en su empresa logro alquilar dos departamentos,uno para el y otro para mi madre y para mi,mientras que mi madre consiguió trabajo en una clínica no muy lejos de los departamentos y una ventaja es que tenían guardería, donde me dejaban a mi hasta que mi padre pasaba a recogerme para llevarme a su departamento y esperar a que mi madre pasara por mí cuando terminara su turno

-¿Y que paso con las personas que ellos amaban?-esa duda la tenia desde hacia rato-

-Pues cuando se enteraron de su compromiso como era de esperarse se alejaron para que pudieran ser felices, pero cuando se enteraron de su separación los buscaron, lo cual no fue muy tardado pues la mujer que mi padre amaba y ama aun llego un día a pedir trabajo en su empresa como secretaria recomendada por una agencia de trabajo y como para ese momento la empresa de mi padre ya era estable y empezaba a crecer haciéndose mas importante, la situación económica de los tres ya era si bien no como cuando mis abuelos los mantenían si de clase media, lo cual a los tres nos bastaba-hizo una pausa recordando esos tiempos y sonrió-mi padre al reencontrarse con Izayoi le pidió que se casase con él y esta acepto mas que feliz, al año de haberse casado nació mi hermano

-Entonces si tú tienes 26 ¿el que edad tiene?

-20, pero se comporta como de 15-le dijo algo frustrado-

-Parece que se llevan muy bien

-Claro, si la definición de llevarse bien es que me saque de quicio cada que puede

-Pero tú no te quedas atrás, seguro que le haces la vida imposible-aseguro

-¿Me crees capaz de hacer algo así?-la chica no dijo nada-entiendo, lo tomare por un sí-agrego algo molesto pero continuo-y bueno, mi madre aun seguía trabajando en la clínica en ese tiempo, pero cuando la trasladaron a un hospital algo mas alejado se encontró con el hombre que amaba, su nombre es Biakuya Hamatari y el era precisamente el jefe de cirujanos en el hospital, no hace falta que diga que al igual que mi padre ella se volvió a casar, pero no tuvieron hijos, ella decía que solo conmigo era feliz y él, bueno, siempre me ah tratado como a su hijo y yo lo veo como a un segundo padre

-Entonces supongo que tú vivías con ellos ¿no?

-Pues si, pero solo cuando iba a la escuela, en vacaciones me iba con mi padre e Izayoi

-¿La esposa de tu padre no te cae bien?

-No es eso, solo no nos tratamos mucho, pues ella siempre estaba al pendiente de Inuyasha y bueno, realmente nunca le pareció que mi padre me tratara mas a mí que a su hijo, aunque no lo malinterpretes, ella es amable conmigo y mi madre, solo digamos que prefiere mantenerse al margen en cuanto a nosotros respecta-se explico algo fastidiado, pues su padre siempre le pedía que tratara mas a Izayoi, pero eso era casi imposible si la mujer prefería alejarse de él y solo tratarlo de vez en cuando, cosa que había desatado muchas peleas entre su padre, su hermano y él-

-¿Y que mas?-le pregunto curiosa-

-Bueno, con el paso del tiempo mi padre me fue explicando que esperaba y tenia decidido heredarme la empresa a mí, por lo que me pidió "mas bien exigió"-pensó- en que yo estudiara administración de empresas y lo acompañara a la empresa para familiarizarme con ella, como te había dicho la otra vez, además de eso estudie otras cosas, aunque claro que a escondidas de él

-¿Por qué a escondidas?

-Mi padre puede ser todo un amor de hombre y lo que quieras, pero en cuanto a ese tema prefiere que no pierda el tiempo con cosas innecesarias como lo es la música, aunque claro que, a mi hermanito no le dice lo mismo-agrego molesto-

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-A Inuyasha no le exigió al igual que a mi, a él lo dejo hacer su santa voluntad, aunque al final termino estudiando lo mismo, pero en ese aspecto, mi padre le da mas libertad y no le exige tanto como a mi

-Pero, eso es algo que no comprendo ¿Qué tiene él que tu no o viceversa?

-El no tiene el peso que yo cargo en mis hombros de ser el heredero de la empresa

-Pero tú me dijiste que eras el codirector y siendo dos tu padre debió de separar la empresa para ti y tu hermano ¿o no?

-Pues debería de ser así pero, mi padre le ha dado solo el 30% de las acciones de la empresa y a mi el 50%, una de las razones por las que Izayoi pelea con mi padre, pues ella piensa que el me prefiere a mi antes que a él, pero la realidad es que mi padre a veces en la mayoría de los casos hace exactamente lo contrario-ahora si se estaba enfadando-

-Bueno, cálmate, ahora mismo no están aquí, solo estamos los dos-lo tomo de los hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla, tranquilizándolo de inmediato-¿mejor?-el asintió-

-Y bueno, aunque mi padre nunca apoyo el que yo estudiara otra cosa y le oculte que si lo hice, tanto mi madre como Biakuya me apoyaron en eso

-Sessho… ¿como son tus padres?-se preguntaba si se parecía con su padre o su madre, pues el color de cabello y ojos no era muy común que digamos-

-esto lo tomo por sorpresa, pero con una sonrisa le contesto- mi madre es alta y de rasgos finos, tiene la piel clara como de porcelana, su cabello es largo y de un gris platinado, tiene unos profundos ojos color miel y sus labios son rojo sangre-le explico con los ojos cerrados, viendo en su cabeza la imagen de su amada madre-y mi padre, es un hombre alto, de cuerpo similar al mío en la complexión, tiene la piel bronceada , su cabello es parecido en tono al de mi madre pero un poco mas oscuro y tiene ojos dorados-en su mente la imagen de sus padres sonriéndole desapareció cuando escucho un gritito-¿Kagome?

-Tus padres suenan como la descripción de ángeles o dioses-sus ojos brillaban de la emoción-así que, por lo que me dices te pareces mas a tu padre, pero tienes el cabello de tu madre ¿cierto?-el asintió en silencio-¿y tus padrastros?

-Bueno, Biakuya es al igual que mi madre de piel muy clara, es casi tan alto como yo y tiene cabello negro y ojos azul rey, e Izayoi es de piel clara, cabello negro azabache largo hasta las rodillas y de una complexión muy delgada, tiene ojos cafés-le explicó rápidamente, ya que no iba a ser tan detallista como con sus padres-

Siguieron hablando sobre lo que prefería Sesshomaru a seguir en la empresa y Kagome se entero que el chico además de gustarle la música había compuesto ya varias canciones, prometiéndole que un día le cantaría.

* * *

><p>Al fin un nuevo capi! n_n<p>

lamento haber tardado pero..bueh! no puedo actualizar muy seguido :S

al igual que en mis demas fics agradezco los pocos o muchos reviews que me alientan a seguir con la historia y no se preocupen asi tarde meses no duden en que actualizare ;)

Aviso: YA PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEWS ANONIMOS! :)

Kaname Lin-Chan


	10. El comienzo del desastre

Lo que restaba de la semana de trabajo de ambos paso volando y ahora tenían 7 días de tiempo libre para pasarla juntos.

Era una mañana algo fría por la leve llovizna que caía en Londres, pero eso no molestaba a la pareja que feliz paseaba por la abadía Westminster, ese día se habían levantado mas temprano que de costumbre, habían tomado un café y pan dulce cerca del hotel y habían salido a "turistear" por sus lugares preferidos de Londres. Kagome llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, una blusa blanca de cuello de tortuga, una chaqueta y botas cafés, su cabello iba amarrado en una trenza francesa, mientras que Sesshomaru usaba un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa blanca y un abrigo azul.

-¡Mira!-le dijo señalando uno de los arboles del jardín- desde que vine a Londres estas son mis flores favoritas-se acerco con el tomándola de la mano-¿no son hermosas?

Sesshomaru vio la pequeña flor blanca de cinco pétalos, por culpa de la llovizna tenia gotitas de agua escurriendo pero eso no le quitaba lo bella que era, paso su mirada de la flor a Kagome y esta lucia tan hermosa como la flor, su negro cabello contrastaba con su blanca piel, sus grandes ojos color chocolate brillaban al ver las flores y sus mejillas estaban con un ligero tono rojo debido al frío.

-Deberíamos entrar ya Kagome, este frio te puede hacer mal-le dijo y la chica asintió-vamos entonces

Salieron del jardín tomados de la mano, pasearon un rato más por la abadía y después salieron a su próximo destino. Toda la mañana estuvieron visitando distintos lugares y al dar las dos de la tarde fueron a comer a un restaurante en el cetro de la ciudad, pero no esperaron encontrarse con alguien.

-¡Kagome!-le grito una chica de cabello castaño corto, quien iba acompañada por otras dos-

-Ay no…-soltó simplemente viendo como se acercaban a ellos-Hola, Eri, Yuca, Ayumi… ¿Qué hacen por acá?

-Vinimos de vacaciones y bueno sabes que Eri trabaja con Kikyo en el café-le dijo Yuca-

-Si eso-le sonrió- la ultima vez no pudimos presentarnos bien, soy Eri una de las mejores amigas de Kagome que tiene en Londres-se presento la chica que Sessho ubico como su mesera la vez que conoció a Kikyo Mayori-

-Un gusto soy Sesshomaru, el novio de Kagome-se presento como lo que era, temiendo si ellas sabían del compromiso de Kagome con Koga-

-Valla Kagome pero que guapo es tu novio-menciono inspeccionándolo la chica que respondía al nombre de Yuca y que si mal no recordaba era la reportera obsesionada con su primo Bankotsu-pero… ¿no eras tu el que la estaba acompañando a esa apertura?-se le quedo viendo a la cara -¡Si eres tú! Eres el que estaba acompañando a Bankotsu Taisho

-Enserio, valla que sorpresa, pero ya veo el por que no querías hablarnos de tu vida amorosa Kagome-esa debía ser Ayumi y a Sesshomaru se le hizo bastante conocida pero no sabia de donde exactamente-bueno, nos gustaría que nos acompañasen a comer-les sonrió-

-Claro ¿a donde?

-Hay un restaurante cerca de aquí, vengan-Ayumi tomo del brazo a Sesshomaru, Eri a Kagome y Yuca los tomo de las manos libres mientras los jalaban-

Los cinco entraron a un restaurante que estaba en la esquina de enfrente, el lugar si que era algo lujoso y al entrar las tres chicas pidieron una mesa cerca de la ventana y todos se sentaron, Ayumi al lado de Yuca, esta al lado de Eri y Eri al lado de la pareja.

-Kagome ¿nos acompañas al baño?-le pregunto Yuca-

-Claro-ella, Yuca y Eri se fueron dejando solos a los otros dos-

-Disculpa pero… ¿nos hemos visto antes?-quería salir de dudas-

-Ya decía yo que te estabas tardando-le respondió-si Sesshomaru, nos hemos visto antes por que tu solías ver a mi hermana pequeña Rin-le sonrió-¿la recuerdas?

-Claro, esa pequeña revoltosa que siempre me seguía en la empresa cuando comencé en ella

Sessho recordó a la pequeña niña de ojos marrones y cabello castaño lacio, que siempre vestía de anaranjado y le seguía a todos lados, era el dolor de cabeza de el y del señor Jaken, uno de los amigos de su padre que se encargo de guiarlo y enseñarle todo respecto a la empresa, el cual era un hombre mas bien pequeño, con cara de pocos amigos y muy poca paciencia, pero en el fondo buena persona.

-Así que es tu hermana eh ¿Cómo esta ella ahora?-tenia mas de año y medio que no sabia nada de ella-

-Pues muy bien, estudia en la escuela de arte dramático aquí en Londres y también trabaja medio tiempo en una biblioteca que esta cerca de la escuela-le conto-dice que extraña Japón y mucho mas a ti y al señor Jaken, vine a verla de hecho, se supone que nos encontraremos aquí y como de camino me encontré primero a Yuca y Eri y luego a ustedes pues estaremos todos para recibirla

-Me alegra saber que volveré a verla, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la vi, ahora tendrá que ¿unos dieciocho años?

-Si, aunque ella dirá orgullosa que tiene dieciocho y medio

Ellos platicaban amenamente y casi al mismo tiempo que Kagome y las otras llegaban a la mesa una chica de largo cabello castaño agarrado en media coleta de lado con un pantalón rojo y un suéter naranja se acercaba a Sessho y Ayumi.

-¡Sesshomaru!-grito feliz mientras se aventaba contra el chico rodeándole el cuello con sus algo débiles brazos, haciendo que ambos cayeran de la silla-¡también viniste!-no lo soltaba y el chico comenzaba a asfixiarse-

-Rin chan, lo vas a ahogar-le dijo Ayumi con una gotita en la cabeza mientras las otras tres se quedaban viendo la escena confundidas, la peor de ellas era Kagome que no entendía por que aquella chica se le había lanzado al cuello a Sesshomaru.

-¿Cómo?-volteo a verlo-ay lo siento-lo soltó tan rápido que el pobre se pego en la cabeza-

-Auch-se sobo la parte afectada y se levanto ayudando a la chica-algo agresivo tu saludo ¿no?-le dijo con gesto molesto-

-Gomen… es que tiene tanto que no te veo que me emocione-le dijo cabizbaja, pero Sessho la abrazo-

-A mi también me alegra verte Rin-ella lo abrazo de vuelta-

-¿Rin chan?-pregunto Kagome-

La chica volteo extrañada, hacia mucho que no oía esa voz.

-¡Kagome chan!-soltó al chico y corrió a abrazarla, uniéndose al abrazo las otras dos-¡Eri! ¡Yuca! Me alegro tanto de verlas

Después de los muchos saludos se sentaron a la mesa y ordenaron, Rin les conto como le estaba yendo en Londres y se alegro de que Kagome y Sesshomaru estuviesen juntos, la tarde se les paso volando y cuando menos vieron ya eran las seis de la tarde, así que salieron del restaurante.

-¡Rin!-oyeron que grito un chico, parecía como dos años mayor que ella, tenia ojos almendrados, tez morena y cabello castaño oscuro, vestía un pantalón y una playera de cuello alto negros y usaba una chaqueta verde-

-¡Voy!-le grito y se volteo a los demás-me tengo que ir, ya me esperan

-¿Quién es el Rin?-pregunto algo desconfiado Sesshomaru-

-El es Kohaku… mi novio-agrego en voz baja-

-¿¡TU NOVIO!?-casi grito-pero es mucho mayor que tú, como es posible que salgas con alguien mayor o peor aun que el salga con alguien menor, debería buscarse a alguien de su edad o algo así- decía como si regañase a su hermana menor, bueno, de hecho el veía a Rin así-

-El burro hablando de orejas-comento Kagome como si nada haciendo reír a las demás-

-Eso es diferente Kagome, nosotros somos mayores y…-empezó a decir-

-¿Cuántos años se llevan Rin chan?-le interrumpió Kagome-

-Tres-contesto con las mejillas rojas-

-Entonces se llevan lo mismo que nosotros Sesshomaru-reflexiono- y siguiendo con lo que dijiste… si nos hubiéramos conocido hace 5 años ¿no podríamos haber estar juntos por la diferencia de edad?

-Pues…

-Pues nada, no tienes de que preocuparte, míralo se ve un buen chico y piensa que en cinco años se verán como nosotros-lo tomo de la mano-y también nosotros nos tenemos que ir, me alegro verlas chicas y a ti también Rin chan-se alejo caminando con Sesshomaru al momento en que Rin corría con Kohaku.

Siguieron caminando por el parque que estaba cerca del hotel, sentándose en una banca para platicar más tranquilos, pero de un momento a otro una fuerte lluvia cayó sobre ellos.

-Solo esto faltaba para nuestro paseo-dijo Kagome mirando las grises nubes sobre ellos, sin intentar cubrirse siquiera-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-estaba igual que ella-

-Por que no puedes venir a Londres y no ver llover

-Sabes Kagome…hay algo cliché respecto a la lluvia-ahora la veía a ella-

-¿Qué cosa?-lo volteo a ver-

-Esto-la tomo de la cintura y la beso, ella le correspondió mientras pasaba sus brazos por su cuello atrayéndolo más hacia ella-

La pareja seguía muy entretenida besándose bajo la lluvia y las pocas personas que pasaban por allí a esas horas sonreían al verlos.

-Parece que con estas fotos será suficiente para la noticia-decía tomando un camino diferente a donde estaban ellos- Miroku Hosh, eres el mejor paparazzi que eh conocido-se elogio a si mismo-

El hombre regreso a su hotel, guardo sus cosas y partió esa misma noche para Japón, con mas de tres rollos llenos de fotos comprometedoras de Sesshomaru Taisho y Kagome Higurashi, una de ellas (la mas comprometedora de todas) era la que les tomo esa tarde mientras volvían al hotel con las amigas de Kagome y claro esta que la de la lluvia.

-JAPÓN-

-¿Hola?-contesto el teléfono ¿a quien se le ocurría llamar a esas horas de la madrugada?-¿Hola?-insistió-si no piensa decir nada colgaré-advirtió-

-¿Sango?...habla Kikyo, creo que Kagome esta en problemas-le respondió la fina y algo fría voz-

-¿Qué tipo de problema?-ella nunca le hablaba a no ser que fuera serio-

-Es sobre su pareja…

-¿Koga?

-No… la pareja que tiene aquí en Londres…Sesshomaru Taisho-le respondió y la castaña no pudo sino asombrarse-¿Sango?-la otra no le había dicho nada-

-¿De que hablas? Kagome, ella…

-¿Ella ha estado actuando raro desde que vino aquí no es cierto?

-Pues...casi no se comunica, pero Kikyo…¿estas completamente segura? Es decir, podría no tratarse de nada y…

-Esta mas que aclarado Sango, Yuca, Eri y Ayumi comieron con ellos hoy y él se presento como su novio, no hay duda

-Pero… ¿ella por que no me dijo nada?

-Tal vez no quería que te preocuparas o la sermonearas…como tiendes a hacer-le reclamo-

-Kikyo no empieces…

-Bueno, solo te decía mi teoría pero en fin…necesitamos hacer algo, si esto llegar a saberse…

-Sí, estoy al tanto de todo…sería por lo minimo un escandalo y no quiero pensar en lo que Koga hara si lo descubre porlas noticias-concordo preocupada-

-Entonces habra que hacer algo y ya que tu eres amiga de varios editores tal vez puedas evitar que algo como eso pase

-Lo haré…gracias por avisarme

-Es mi hermana, tenia que hacerlo-y le colgó-

-Tambien es la mía… y aunque a ti no te agrade también lo eres mía-le contesto sabiendo que no la oiría-

* * *

><p>Bueno tarde siglos ya lo sé... y auqnue no tengo excusa ni justificación solo diré que mi inspiracion sufri una leve "levisima" fiebre por los Meme songs, los avengers y en especial por Loki...por ello no tenia cabeza para esto.<p>

Agradesco todos los comentarios, alertas y favs que agregan y me siento halagada de que sigan estos desvarios míos 3 espero les haya gustado el cap y espen el prox!


	11. Calma antes de la tormenta

Ya había pasado la larga semana que tenían libre, era hora de que volvieran a la realidad. Donde Sesshoumaru estaba por casarse y Kagome comenzaba a planear su boda. Se despertaron más temprano de lo que querían y ya no pudieron conciliar el sueño de nuevo por lo que serios comenzaron a guardar sus cosas en las maletas y después se alistaron para regresar de nuevo a Japón.

-¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?-le pregunto Kagome mientras desayunaban-

-En dos horas y media ¿y el tuyo?-le contesto-

-Media hora después…-y siguieron comiendo en silencio-Sessho ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Acaso todo esto solo fue una aventura y ya?-le pregunto seria-

-Claro que no, en cuanto lleguemos terminare mi compromiso con Kagura y cancelare todo…después iré a buscarte-le respondió tomándola de la mano sonriéndole ligeramente-

-Y yo haré lo mismo con Koga, pero no te puedo mentir…estoy algo asustada por lo que pueda pasar-apretó su mano-

-Lo sé, pero mírame Kag, nada va a evitar que tú y yo estemos juntos ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí-se inclinó sobre la mesa y lo beso-nada lo evitará-repitió convencida y sonriéndole-

-Japón-

-Hoy llega Kagome ¿verdad?-le pregunto Koga-

-Sí Koga, hoy llega-le respondió en tono cansado-

-No tienes por qué responderme así Sango, tal pareciese que no quieres que llegue por la cara de molestia que te cargas

-No es eso, claro que quiero que llegue…estoy fastidiada por otra persona-le respondió mirando por la ventana de la oficina de su actual cuñado pensando en cierto pelinegro que ya estaba rayando con el límite de su paciencia-

Flash Back

-¿Entonces ya arreglaste lo del reportaje de Hosh, Higurashi?-le pregunto su jefe en el departamento de edición-

-No señor, aún no ha llegado ni ha enviado las fotos que dijo-le respondía la castaña cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver al paparazzi intentando recuperar el aliento-

-¿Eh llegado…a tiempo?-les pregunto tomando grandes bocanadas de aire-

-Por poco y no ¿Dónde se había metido usted Hosh?-le dijo Sango molesta-

-Me quedé dormido, el viaje fue cansado-les respondió con media sonrisa-

-Entonces eh de suponer que ya puede mostrarnos las fotos de la súper noticia que nos dijo ¿verdad?-le pregunto el jefe ansioso, pues el pelinegro aseguraba que se venderían todos los ejemplares con aquella noticia-

-Sí, pero debo pedirle un favor jefe…no quiero que Higurashi trabaje conmigo en esta noticia-lo dijo serio mirando al hombre, Sango estaba que no se lo creía-

-¿Qué?-le preguntaron ambos-

-Así como lo oye…no quiero que la señorita Sango trabaje conmigo en esta noticia-repitió-

-¿Y cómo por qué Hosh?-le pregunto esta algo molesta-

-Oh mi querida Sanguito, no pienses que es porque ya no te quiero o algo así…-comenzó acercándose a ella-sabes que lo que siento por ti no se puede cambi… ¡auch!-Sango le había pellizcado la mano que lentamente se acercaba a su trasero…una mala maña del chico-

-Sí claro, como si a mí me afectaran ese tipo de cosas y sobre todo de usted-le soltó enojada-

-Chicos, por favor dejen de pelear-intervino el jefe con una gotita en la cabeza-pero tienes que darme una buena razón por la que hayas tomado esta decisión Hosh, no puedes simplemente cambiar de editor así-le comento serio-

-Lo haré señor, pero esto tiene que ser en privado-dijo mirando de reojo a la castaña-

-Bien, ya lo entendí…me voy-le dijo de mala gana-con su permiso, me retiro señor-le dijo a su jefe-

-Sí Higurashi, a más tardar hoy en la noche te informo quien será el reportero a tu cargo

-Seguro, con permiso-fulmino con los ojos al pelinegro y salió de allí dando un _ligerísimo_ portazo-

Fin Flash Back

-¿Y a qué hora llega?-le pregunto apartando la vista de unos papeles-

-No lo dijo, solo aviso que llegaba hoy pero no a qué hora…tal vez quiera darnos una sorpresa o algo así-le solto distraída sin verlo-

-Está bien ¿a ti que te pasa Sango?-dijo caminando hacia ella mirándola un poco ceñudo-

-Nada, es solo que el idiota de Hosh quiso cambiar de editor… y eso me molesta por que atrasa a todos con sus caprichos infantiles

-¿No la infantil eres tú?

-¡Koga!

-Era broma Sango, dios mujer no aguantas nada-se rió de ella- pero tranquila, seguro es por alguna babosada….después de esto tú y tu amorcito volverán a trabajar juntitos como siempre-añadió en tono empalagoso corriendo a su escritorio pues la chica casi lo golpea-

-No digas tonterías Koga

-¿Y por qué tan roja entonces cuñadita?

-Eres insoportable igual que él-le solto molesta pero también sonrojada-

-Disculpe señor, lo busca su cita de las once-interrumpió por el comunicador su secretaria-

-Dile que pase Natsumi, gracias

-¿No dijiste que hoy no tenías que ver a nadie?

-Se supone, pero este tipo siempre hace lo que quiere y me saca de quicio-aseguro este mirando molesto la puerta-

-Cuidado Koga que lo mismo decía Jackotsu de Kaito y mira como terminaron-lo molestó-

-¡Cállate Sango que yo no soy como el afeminado de Jackotsu!-le aseguro espantado, pues aun recordaba al chico de la escuela y le daba cosa recordar cómo le coqueteaba-

-Já yo no diría eso…mira que Jackotsu andaba muerto por ti…algo debió de animarlo tanto para que te coqueteara como lo hizo-agrego alguien entrando a la oficina-

-¡Cállate Inuyasha!-le dijo el otro hirviendo en furia-

-Yo solo decía…-agrego el peli blanco-¿Eh? ¿Y quién eres tú?-le dijo a Sango-

-Es Sango Higurashi, mi cuñada-la presento Koga-

-¿Cuñada? No sabía que ya tenías víctima, digo, novia-se burló este-Inuyasha Taisho, co-director de las empresas Shikon-se presentó ofreciéndole la mano-

-Sango Higurashi, editora del Periódico New Age-lo saludó-

-¿Así que supongo que tu hermana sale con este lobo, verdad?

-Pues sí

-Mis condolencias para ella…no sabe a qué tipo de idiota se consiguió-siguió en broma-

-No te preocupes, ya se lo diré cuando vuelva

-¿Está de viaje?

-Así es, salió por trabajo a Londres

-Ya veo-dijo y volteo a ver a Koga-Oye lobo rabioso ¿y no crees que está huyendo de ti? Si yo fuera ella no volvería aquí contigo, tal vez hasta me encontraría a alguien mejor que tú-agregó divertido…pero no todo lo que decía era puro invento suyo y viendo de reojo las expresiones de Sango estaba seguro que ella sabía que no lo decía en broma-

-Si tú fueras ella perro sarnoso, yo no estaría comprometido contigo

-Lo sé, soy mucho para alguien como tú y no eres mi tipo, además…me gustan más femeninas

-Si serás…-el otro decía con una gran vena saltando de su frente-

-Se ve que son los mejores amigos ustedes dos-dijo con una ligera risa Sango-

-Uy si no sabes, Koguita y yo somos inseparables-le siguió Inuyasha tomando del cuello a Koga casi ahorcándolo-

-¡Ya suéltame perrucho!-se quejaba este-

-Londres-

Tanto Kagome como Sesshoumaru llegaron al aeropuerto juntos, fueron a pasar la revisión del equipaje y ahora mismo estaban esperando a que llamaran a los del vuelo de él. Cuando así fue Kagome lo acompaño hasta la puerta, iba cabizbaja y lo sujetaba fuertemente del brazo.

-Tranquila amor, todo saldrá bien y estaremos juntos…te lo prometo-le dijo tomándola de la cara mirándola fijamente a los ojos-

- Confío en ti-le dijo ella, para luego acercarse y besarlo ligeramente pero Sessho profundizo el beso pensando en que seguramente sería el último beso en mucho tiempo-

-Te amo Kagome

-Te amo Sesshoumaru

Después de eso él tomo su vuelo y Kagome se quedó esperando el suyo, pensando en todo lo que pasaría a su regreso y el cómo terminaría su compromiso con Koga. Subió a su avión y en el camino prefirió irse dormida soñando con la mágica semana que había pasado al lado del ambarino.

Esa era la calma antes de la tormenta…

* * *

><p>Corto ero necesario, de aqui en adelante todo se complicara aun más ¿que pasar con ambos compromisos? ¿y la noticia de Miroku? ¿la relación de Kagura y Bankotsu? ¡eso saldra en el próx capitulo!<p>

Si lo sé lo abandone mucho tiempo y no tengo perdon de dios...lo sé ¡pero ahora espero actualizarlo tan seguido como las demas! ademas faltan menos de 5 caps más y esta historia terminara


	12. Koga y la verdad

El aeropuerto estaba lleno de personas que iban y venían sin parar, Kagome caminaba entre ellos con el equipaje en mano, tenía cerca de una hora que había llegado y aún no sabía qué hacer: si ir primero a su casa o ir directamente a terminar con Koga, después de veinte minutos más decidió primero ir a cambiarse para enfrentar a Koga. Tomo su equipaje y salió. El aire y el ruido de la ciudad le dieron la bienvenida y por un momento respiro tranquila. La inquietud que la embargó apenas Sesshoumaru se fue no la dejaba tranquila, salvo ese escaso momento en que durante el vuelo soñó con el tiempo que pasó con él.

Al llegar a su departamento se sintió extraña, había vuelto a su casa pero, anhelaba regresar a Londres. Sin darse tiempo para lamentar entró, revisó el correo y mientras esperaba a que el baño estuviera listo envió lo que le faltaba del reportaje y puso a lavar la ropa de su maleta.

Una vez bañada y arreglada salió de nuevo, la ropa ya estaba secándose y no tenía ningún pendiente excepto el de ir a ver a Koga. Tomó de nuevo un taxi y le dio la dirección de la oficina. Durante el camino no dejó de pensar en Sesshoumaru.

Al llegar pagó y entró al edificio, fue hasta el último piso y en vista de que la secretaria no estaba se acercó para tocar la puerta.

─ Keh! No es mi culpa que los accionistas no cooperasen lobo, eso no era asunto mío - escuchó una voz, le era vagamente conocida - en fin, yo cumplí con traerte las cosas, y por segunda vez vine a ver tu nada agradable cara, así que no te desquites conmigo - la voz se hacía más fuerte y para cuando Kagome se dio cuenta que era porque se acercaba a la puerta no pudo alejarse, chocando con el chico ¿peli plateado? Que salía - ¿Eh? Disculpa, no te vi… ¿acaso espiabas? - se burló el chico -

─ No te apures, fue mi culpa y no estaba espiando a nadie, iba a entrar y tú abriste la puerta primero - le contestó ceñuda, mas al mirar detenidamente al chico se congeló al notar su parecido con Sesshoumaru, irremediablemente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo - ¿Inu…yasha? - cuestionó, debía de tratarse de él. Sino ¿Quién más tendría piel bronceada, cabello plateado y ojos dorados? -

─ ¿Te conozco? - el chico la miró confundido. Debía de admitir que la chica era linda, pelo azabache, piel clara y expresivos ojos chocolate, de haberla visto antes lo recordaría -

─ ¡Kagome! - Koga rompió el contacto visual de los otros - ¡pensé que aún no llegabas cariño! - la abrazó e intentó besarla pero Kagome volteó la cara para que el beso terminara en su mejilla. A ninguno se le escapó ese detalle -

─ Así que ella es Kagome Higurashi - comentó mirándola intensamente - soy Inuyasha Taisho co-director de…

─ Empresas Shikon… sí, lo sé - ella contestó, Koga la miró extrañado -

─ ¿Y tú de dónde lo conoces? - para los otros dos el tono posesivo no pasó desapercibido -

─ Hace tiempo en mi revista hicieron un reportaje de él y su hermano - la tranquila sonrisa de ella pareció calmar a Koga, aunque Inuyasha sabía que en realidad era por Sesshoumaru que lo sabía - no sabía que tenías negocios con los Taisho, Koga - comentó -

─ Algo así, hace poco hice algunos tratos con Sesshoumaru, el hermano del perro sarnoso aquí presente… después te lo presentaré, pienso invitarlos a la boda - la gran sonrisa de Koga no fue imitada por los otros dos, Kagome estaba decaída e Inuyasha serio -

─ Yo tengo asuntos que atender…nos vemos lobo sarnoso… hasta luego Kagome - se alejó hacia el ascensor -

─ No la llames tan informal perro pulgoso, ella es la futura señora Wolf - le gritó -

─ Lo dudo… - murmuró mientras entraba al ascensor - ¡nos vemos lobo!

Cuando el peli plateado se hubo ido un silencio sepulcral se instaló en ellos, Kagome no sabía cómo sacar el tema y Koga la notaba distante.

─ Entremos a la oficina, hay muchas cosas que organizar Kagome y debes contarme cómo te fue en el viaje ¿arreglaste los problemas con Kikyo? - Koga la jaló del brazo y ella lo siguió -

─ ¿Kikyo? - preguntó extrañada -

─ Sí, me dijiste que te quedaste con ella para hablar de un asunto - no quería dudar de ella pero en su pecho la espinita de los celos no lo dejaba en paz, menos al recordar la voz que le contestó el celular de Kagome -

─ Oh, eso… no tuve ningún problema con Kikyo - decidió que la llana y pura verdad era la solución. No quería lastimar a Koga pero… amaba demasiado a Sesshoumaru como para seguir ese compromiso con Koga - de hecho… no fue por ella que decidí quedarme más tiempo en Londres - su tono serio atrajo la atención de Koga, tenía un mal presentimiento -

─ ¿De qué hablas Kagome? ¿Por qué mentirías?

─ Por no hacerte daño pero… de cualquier forma lo sabrás y prefiero que el daño sea mínimo… me quedé en Londres tanto tiempo porque conocí a un hombre… y me enamoré de él - su expresión y su voz eran serias y sinceras. Koga se quedó estático, no sabía cómo reaccionar ya que todas sus ilusiones de un futuro con Kagome eran destruidas por ella -

─ Es… una broma ¿verdad? - soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió -Sí, eso debe ser ¡estamos a pocos meses de la boda! Kagome no deberías hacer esas bromas de mal gusto - la regañó -

─ No Koga, es la verdad. No pienso casarme contigo y esto se acabó - dijo con voz firme y mirándolo seria - lamento todo esto pero yo no te amo, no puedo casarme contigo sabiendo que amo a otro, así que la boda se cancela…adiós - dio media vuelta pero una mano la sujeto bruscamente del brazo - ¡Koga! ¡Suéltame!

─ ¡Tú no vas a dejarme! ¡Eres mía Kagome! ¡Solo mía! - la sujeto de ambos brazos y la acercó a él para besarla, Kagome se resistió y lo mordió cuando intento meter su lengua en la boca de ella -

─ ¡Suéltame! - peleaba por zafarse pero Koga era más fuerte que ella, ahora la tenía arrinconada contra la pared - ¡Me haces daño Koga, suéltame! - lágrimas querían comenzar a salir de sus ojos, cuando de repente sintió como era liberada -

─ ¡Suéltala Koga! - Ginta y Hakaku estaban sujetándolo, ellos la habían ayudado - ¡váyase señorita Kagome! - le dijeron al unísono y ella obedeció -

─ ¡KAGOME! -fue lo que escuchó al subir al elevador para salir de allí, esperaba que los dos chicos pudieran contenerlo para que ella huyera -

No esperaba que Koga reaccionara así, claro que no esperaba que le dijera tranquilamente "Todo está bien, te amo pero te dejo irte feliz con el tipo con quien me engañas" pero tampoco esperaba que la lastimara así. Koga estaba fuera de sí, nunca lo había visto tan descontrolado.

* * *

><p>Lo siento, se que debí subirlo antes pero por mas que lo intenté nomás no me gustaba lo que escribía... pero al fin lo logré, aquí esta el nuevo cap.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado


End file.
